Source of Food
by BulletsforValentine
Summary: Could Alucard kill her? She already knew that he couldn't. But, did he knew whether Sir Integra can kill him? They both knew. And so how they ended it. Completed. You're free to review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I do own Hellsing, Alucard and Integra will have been left for some tropical islands and spend their honeymoon there. Thank your god that I'm not!

It was really strange for Integra since the day Alucard had turned her. He hadn't just bit her like any other meal he ever had. He had kissed her neck, licked it, sucked it before buried his fangs into her delicate neck. She could feel how his body had reacted when he'd sucked her blood with his lips. She knew there will be no way for her to forget the way his tongue had nip her neck lustily…

And now, she was wondering, what her ancestors would do if they realize that the last heir of Hellsing was a vampire. She was a creature that she had to destroy. What an irony. But, it was worth for what will happen if she hadn't made her mind.

Back then, a group of well-organized freaks had succeeded breaking into the meeting building. Later, she will regret why she hadn't take Alucard or Ceras or Walter with her. Easily, those freaks had killed all the guards, and the evacuation hardly been protected. Although she her self had only carried her usual revolver, she had been able to join the guards and protect the rest of the Round Table members.

But a mere bullet had made its way to her chest. After that, she could hardly breathe. She'd known felt that the freaks were defeated, and people were taking her to somewhere –looked like ambulance –and they had treated her wound quickly. She couldn't tell how long it took before she'd been in a room with some kind of smell that gave her hint that she'd been in a hospital's room. But her eye sight had given her a very bad vision. Everything had been blurry.

"Sir Integra!"

She'd been able to hear Ceras, noisy as always. Oddly, it had seemed that her voice had come from a very far place. She must been had something in her ear or head. But she couldn't blame her for she must look so weak. She'd wished she could speak so she can order her self to calm down, but she hadn't.

"Milady, the nurse insists that there should be only one person allowed to see you, but I guess miss. Victoria can't even be described as a person…"

Walter had stopped talking as he'd cried a low sigh right when he'd found out how bad her condition had been. Strange, she couldn't hear his voice clearly too.

Suddenly they had been silent as Dr. Travelian had come in. He'd whispered something to Walter which had made the old butler's face even paler. Integra hadn't heard anything or feel anything. Her head had been dizzy, and she'd felt a little nauseous, and her body had been numb as hell.

Dr. Travelian had come near, saying something she hadn't understood or heard, and had took his leave. But she'd heard Ceras crying and sobbing from the corner. Walter hadn't left out any sound, but he'd touched his eyes with his sleeve for times.

What's up with them? She had been like to ask them and ask for some cup of tea if she had been able to speak. Suddenly, the temperature of the room had changed, and it'd gotten darker. Still in her blurry vision, she had been able to see her servant's shadows.

_Integra, my master. _

So he'd talked to her mind.

_They couldn't stop your bleeding. The bullet stuck in your heart. They can't get you a new heart. It will kill you if they try to do anything to your body, and you will be dead in few hours._

Then he'd stopped for a while to enjoy her reaction for these facts.

_In another words, you're dying. Dead end._

Dead end. Somehow, she hadn't agree with 'dead end' words.

_But you still have my offer, master. Will you come with me and be the ruler with me by your side?_

She hadn't seen his eyes, but she felt how red it was.

_No, Alucard. I am who I am. I won't let it happen. I've decided it since your first offer, and it won't be changed._

Even it had been hard for her to speak mentally.

He then had been silent. And she'd felt weaker every minute passed. Walter had held her hand tightly, and at the other side Ceras had looked at her sadly. Her crimson tears had stained her uniform.

All the while, Alucard still had remained at the corner, around the darkness of his own shadows. He had still been offering the eternity. He had had offered her as usual at first, but as her breathe heavier, his offer had became pleas.

She'd felt her old pet vampire crying in silent as he'd shouted mentally to her.

_You're stupid master, you let the eternity and power goes like this? Stay with me, master!_

_No._

_Don't foolish yourself. We both know that you want to stay. Just say yes!_

_No._

_Master, imagine all the things you could done for Hellsing, for the church, the queen, for England!_

_No._

_Master, please…_

_No._

Crimson tears blended in his red suite, added more scarlet specs in the room. He was out of control.

"WHEN YOU'RE GONE, SILLY LITTLE GIRL, I SWEAR, I WILL TURN YOUR BELOVED COUNTRY AND ORGANIZATION INTO ASHES! RIGHT AFTER YOU LOST YOUR BREATHE, FOR MY MISERABLE PAST, I SWEAR I WILL CRUSH EVERYTHING YOU LOVE INTO HELL!" He'd roared.

It had surprised Walter and Ceras, but it had shocked Integra.

"You know, Master, no one can stop me, not even the Angel of Death or that poor Angel Dust. NO ONE, BUT YOU! Just die! And I'll ruin your every thing!"

Integra's eyes had become wide open. She'd tried to think of what had just Alucard say, but she couldn't.

_How master? Will you choose eternity? Not to save your live, but to save the most important things in your life?_

_I will hate you for what I will ask you, servant! I will hate you from the bottom of my heart! Do you hear me, you bastard?_

_I'm okay with that as long as you're with me._

_I will kill you until you can't regenerate your damn dead body, and you will regret every damn word you had said!_

She'd yelled mentally to him. She had been hardly moved her body, but she'd bit her lip to hold her anger. No one ever threat her and success. No one threat her with her life and world existence in line. And to find out that it had been her own slave…

_Do whatever you want, Master, for as long as you're with me I will be all right._

Integra smiled bitterly as she remembered how he had come closer to her and sank his fangs in her throat. And that's how it's all began.

A/N: Okay, here's the edited of the first chapter. I hope it's better now. Thanks for reading anyway, and it'll be great if you review. Have a good day, and may God bless you. (If you believe in God)


	2. The first meal

**SOURCE OF FOOD**

**CHPT 2**

**THE FIRST MEAL**

She sat at her office in her usual chair. Her eyes were red now, and she'd closed all the curtains. Its not that she was so scare of the sunlight, but it more like she was ashamed by her condition, and it would be a help not to leave her curtain up. She leaned to her desk, tried to remember what had happened the day before.

She was trying to concentrate into her work sheets as usual. But her condition now couldn't be defined as 'usual', and she couldn't help when her mind drove her to her memories about what Alucard had done to her.

Sir Integra Wingate Hellsing was a vampire now. Officially, she had been dead yesterday, and the royal doctors had proved that. They had checked her pulse, and made sure that she's dead. But of course they didn't know that she stayed 'live' in her dead state.

She'd ordered Alucard to bite her. Alucard's face had been filled with that cursed devilish grin of his, as if to reveal the world how happy he'd been.

" For the sake for my country, queen, and all the people of England, as a Hellsing, I can give up everything, my soldiers, my soul, even my humanity." She'd said back then.

_That's why I told you master, human are so easily manipulated, they're easily expected. _He'd said this through their mental connection, for his mouth had been greedily sucked her dry.

Alucard hadn't asked her to close her eyes, unlike what he had with Ceras Victoria. He had been liked to see her blue eyes for the last time, before those Arctic eyes turn to scarlet like his. She also had kept her eyes open for her own reason, to feel and enjoy her last time as a human, not to mention that also had been meant to feel her miserable pain, thanks a lot for that damn bullet in her heart.

Suddenly, she was snapped from her own thought. Her work sheets were left on the table untouched.

After that, she felt so sleepy and dizzy. To sleep was the most natural thing to do in the world, and she did so. When she was awoken, she was already been in her room. Wasn't she in her office? She asked her self. Integra was about to continue her thought when a dark shadow appeared around her. Alucard came. It became obvious why she was in her bedroom.

"You look beautiful with those eyes, Integra." He mocked her with that smirk.

Integra didn't even turn to look at him. How she hated him for what he had done, and now he dared to call her by her name. Filthy demon!

"So ironic, for the most devoted knight of England has to fall for her own servant." He said again. Clearly, he enjoyed her damned condition.

"Open your shirt, _servant_." She made it sure to mention the word 'servant' in a right tone. Whoever she was, he always would be her servant, and she would be the one who's in charge.

His grin grew wider when he heard this. At last, is she tempted? He thought, and he opened his shirt in the most erotic manner he could think of. He threw his hat and the glasses to the floor. He didn't cut his hunger gaze to her even once. Then, he opened his buttons one by one in slow motion.

"Be quick, and come to me!" She demanded him. But, stubborn as usual, Alucard left the last button and ripped it off in a dramatic way, sent the button to the floor in a low 'thud' voice before leaned to her bed.

"Naughty, naughty Integra can't be patience?" He said in triumphant, showed his pale perfect upper body in erotic way beside Integra.

"Alucard, servant." And she pulled his face to hers. Alucard's lips moved slowly to touch hers. Suddenly, without any warning, Integra caught his throat by her fangs, and sucked greedily.

Alucard was so surprised by her pace, but he laughed for what had happened.

"So unexpected. You human are expected so easily, but now you're human no more!" He said between his chuckles.

Integra grabbed his head firmly, fully concentrated to suck his blood. Alucard's laughter filled the room, her hunger made him aroused. He loved how she nibbled his cold flesh and how her sharp new fangs crushed his veins. Most of all, he couldn't stand how pleasure it felt when Integra sucked his throat, and he believed how great the mark she would leave.

His hands uncontrollable roamed over her body, to adsorb any heat remained in her body, but suddenly he felt a cold surface at his temple.

"Get your hand off of me." She hissed. Her baretta was in her grip, aimed for his head. Alucard wasn't sure where did she find it.

"I've gave you eternity, endless servitude, and now my blood. What would some pleasure from you mean?" He begged.

She didn't pay any attention to his comment, and shot him at his head. The shot pushed him to the floor.

"Learn this, I've done the deal. I will always by your side in this world. But remember one thing, servant. You will always be my servant!" She said as she rose from the bed.

"What happened?" Ceras and Walter barked into the room suddenly. They thought there must be something wrong, since they couldn't find her in her office.

"Nothing, it's just my first meal." She said coolly, as she placed her barretta in her drawer.

"Walter, I'd like my tea at the office. I'll get there in twenty minutes. Now I need to have shower and prepare my self. So please be nice and leave me." She said to the confused Walter and Ceras. And she added, "That means for you too, Alucard."

And she started her first day as a vampire. She locked herself in her office, and no one dared to disturb her, even Alucard. She already a strict leader since she's a human and her new state just made that worse. She did nothing but leaned at her desk and gazed to his father's picture. She tried hard to put her thought in a practical way. She was a vampire now. What would her ancestors think about her? What would the knights do? What about her soldiers? What about Ceras? Walter? Alucard? Her father?

"Father, I have to do this. For England." She whispered as she locked her eyes with the blur eyes of her father's in the picture. She thought again about the reason, and cursed some very bad words she'd ever heard. That's how she spent her first day. Then, she got to bed at nine o'clock **in the night**, the earliest time she ever had since she led Hellsing.

Integra was awoken in the next morning in exhaustion. She had a bad night, since as a vampire she should sleep at day. But she'd tried so hard to close her eyes last night. And now, sleepily, she had to arrange everything. She'd made a contact with the queen yesterday. Her decision would come today, so she woke up earlier this morning. It was hard as a vampire. But she insisted herself to do everything as normal as possible.

She lost her thought when someone knocked her door. "Come in." She said in her normal cold tone.

Walter came in. He held a tray with him. Instead of teapot and biscuits, it contained a glass and a pack of transfusion blood.

"I believe now is your mealtime, Sir Integra." He said and put the tray at her table. She looked at the blood in disgust look in her eyes.

"I'll call you when I'm finish, Walter, thanks." She said still staring at the blood, as if it was some kind of new species. Walter just nodded in unassuming way and leave her alone.

Here you go Integra. Just drink the bloody blood. Bloody blood? Silly. Just drink it, pretend it's just a normal earl grey tea. She kept convincing her self.

And then, she drank the bloody blood.

**Author's note: Bloody blood? I know it silly. Well, you know I'm silly, so it's okay. Review, eh?**

**NB: I've edited it. It made me feel so ashamed when I edited it. There're too much error in grammar and spelling. Wkwkwkw…. (,).**


	3. Possibilities

**Source of Food**

**Possibilities**

**Chpt 3**

Ceras couldn't stop wondering, how joy her master had been when Integra had shot him. Sir Integra was a vampire now, and the fact made her uneasy. Her master always had his eyes only for the master of her master. And now, the master of the monster was human no more. They could get their happily ever after then. But what about Ceras?

Ceras turned at the corner. She was going to Sir Hellsing's office. She had to report the last mission. Ah, how different we were. She thought. Her master had offered her his blood. His blood had flooded from his arm, inflicted by the bayonet of the Angel Dust.

"Drink, Police Girl –No –Ceras Victoria. Drink." He'd said back then.

And Ceras remembered how Alucard had come back every morning from Sir Integra's cell, with his bloody hand. He had inflicted the injury by him self. That was what he'd said when Ceras'd asked him what had happened. How different. His eyes when she had been injured by the Baobban Sith accident told her everything.

Suddenly, she was already in front of Integra's office. She shook her head and knocked. Once, no answer, twice, no answer. At the third knock, she heard something unusual, and opened the door in hurry. She was surprised.

Half leaned on her table, Integra put her elbow on the table to support her self. There's blood all over her front body and on the table.

"Sir Integra!" Ceras barked in to check her condition. Did she hurt? Is there any enemy around?

"Walter! Walter! Master!" She shouted for help, as she checked Sir Integra's injury.

"It's all right, Ceras. Don't be too worry." Integra said suddenly, pushed Ceras back. Suddenly Walter barked into the room.

"What happened?" He said fully worried, clearly became worrier when he saw the blood.

"I'm okay." She said coolly. She's a vampire now, they shouldn't get too afraid like this, she thought.

"Vampire or not, they're still fully concern for you, Master." And the aura of the room turned darker when Alucard appeared.

Integra said nothing. She could felt Alucard's presence since she walked into her office. She knew that he had watched her since then.

"What happened? You're injured?" Asked Walter in concern. He had controlled his worry, but the concern would never leave his tone.

Integra frowned at the questions. How would she answer that?

"Tell them, Master. Tell them what had happened!" Alucard mocked her. He must been really amused by what had happened.

Integra found no other way, and surrendered. "I puked." She said and sighed, regretted what she had said. She couldn't keep calm when she saw Ceras and Walter's expression when she said the fact.

"You puked, Sir?" Asked Walter hesitated.

"Yes, Walter. I puked." She answered coolly although her face turned red.

"Should a new vampire throw the blood out?" She asked Alucard.

"I never really know when I was actually turned into Vampire. I'm one of the firsts, the nosferatu. I'm afraid in this case I can't give you more assistance. But of course, you will always be free to ask my assistance for another customs, let say, like how vampire sleep and do 'things' on their bed." He said seductively with his usual grin.

I should know, it will come. Thought Integra pissed off. However, when Alucard said more, she didn't say anything,

"However my master, I can offer you my fledgling. Believe me she has handled this 'drinking blood' matter."

Ceras blushed when he said this, and for a moment, Integra hesitated. Should she believe this? Is it normal? Damn, she wished there are some 'How to be a vampire' guide books or 'manual for a new vampire' out there. Hellsing indeed is a 'vampire' matter organization. But the purpose is to destroy them, not to guide them how to be a proper vampire!

"Okay then. Ceras, be nice to me. From now on you will guide me to…" she hesitated to say this. There will be no way for her to be a true 'proper vampire', so she picked another word, "To going on with my new state."

"Yes Sir!" Ceras said with a smile as she saluted her.

At the kitchen….

"Well… At first, pour the blood to the bowl, and drink it with the spoon." Said Ceras as Integra did so. It is odd for Ceras how the things were going on. At the kitchen, Sir Integra sat on one of the chair of the dining table. In front of her Ceras was telling her how to eat, while Walter stood politely behind Integra. All the while her master Alucard kept quite at the corner, clearly amused by the surround things.

"Did you puke at the first time you drink blood?" Asked Integra.

"Well, no. I just drank, and that's all."

"Should we drink with bowl and spoon? I drank the blood right from the cup before I puked. Have you ever drunk your blood from a cup?"

"Err… I never drunk it that way though, but it should be all right. Master… Master drinks it with a straw stabbed into the pouch. Right, Master?" She became so nervous and turned her face to her master quickly.

"I drink blood in much more creative ways then you ever imagine, Police Girl. I never care how I do that, as long as I get the blood." And he chuckled darkly.

"It will be relieved if you don't describe how you do that, Alucard. My first encounter with your drinking manner is when you licked my splattered blood right on the dirty dungeon stone-floor." She said sternly.

"But you forget, my master. That blood was yours. The second most precious blood I ever had."

"Second? Pray tell me then, whose was the first?"

" Yours of course, when I bite you last time. It's more delicious than yours ten years ago." His grin grew wider as dark chuckles escaped his lips.

"Oh, shut up, servant, and let me have my… meal." Said Integra pissed. She still refused to use 'blood' and refer it as her 'meal'. It's much more polite that way.

In a fast move, she sank her spoon down the blood and raised it to her mouth, and she drank it. Every one stayed silent, waiting for her condition. After emptied half of the blood, Integra raised her head and looked at her companions with triumphant looking.

"See? It's all only about man –"

She couldn't finish her sentences, since something made her choke. In alarmed, she pushed her self backward and threw up the blood. She cursed between her chokes, as Walter moved closer her to caress her back. He usually did that when she had been ill at her childhood.

Controlled over her breath, she managed to steady her self.

"Walter, what was the type of the blood you gave me?" Asked Integra in hurry, didn't even care about the bloody mess around her.

"It's B." Walter said after put a glance over the pocket. He's trying hard to ignore her bloody mess.

"Ceras, take me an A!" Ceras did what she was told, and took another bowl which she filled with the blood,.

Integra drank the blood, and after some seconds she threw up again. Damn it! She cursed under her breath. No matter vampire or not, a noble woman like her should never make any mess around dining table! And what was she doing now? Throwing up like a disgusting monster? But she shouldn't think about that. Not now.

"The O!" She said between her coughs. After she threw up with the O, she asked for the AB.

"Oh God!" Said Walter in deep concern as he caressed Integra in her back right after her last throwing up. He had raised her as if his own daughter, and you know how he felt then.

"Please Sir, take your rest." Walter begged her, but Integra ignored him.

"Alucard, don't you have any advice or any damn thing which can make me deal with this?" She asked madly. It was his fault at the first place!

With his malicious grin, he said simply,

"Because you're a Hellsing." Then silent.

"I guess it's in your blood. You damn all the vampires. You damn the fact that they feed on human blood. It would need more then just normal adjustment to make your self settled with this 'drinking' problem." He added in amuse tone, while looking at the bloody mess she had made.

"But I did drink your blood, Alucard. Remember?" Said integra impatiently.

"Yes you did, Master, which makes me have two possibilities."

"And they are?"

"You like the ancient way, the wild way and the most natural way of vampire feed. To suck blood right from the prey." And his grin grew wider.

"NO! THERE'S NO WAY YOU CAN MAKE ME SUCK BLOOD THAT WAY! THERE'S NO FUCKIN WAY!" Her temper couldn't be held this time. Walter produces a disapproving sound at her language, and she nodded to him in a 'sorry'-like expression.

"Calm down Master, there's always another possibility." And he paused there. He would enjoy the expression Integra would give him after this.

"You can only drink blood from me, the No Life King, the Nosferatu, your obedient servant." He said, and his malicious grin would never be wider then he had that time as he saw Integra's eyes widened in shock.

**Author's note: Yeah, that's coming. Thanks to Alucardia for review my story so far. So, anyone who read this, just review. Advice, flame, critic, or what ever you'd like to tell me, just tell me. **


	4. Hunger

**Source of Food**

**Hunger**

**Chpt 4**

Integra lay weakly on her bed. She had been there for all day long, and now is already night, time for her vampires to wake up, yet she felt so tired. She didn't drink anything since the day Alucard gave her his possibilities, and it was a week ago. She's so damn weak.

No, there's no way she will hunt down human to drink on. No, she already lowered her self and be a demon. She won't sink her self lower with transform into that filthy demon. And her pride! God, she won't allow her self to drink from Alucard. She knows that when she drank from him, it made him arouse. She felt his arousal, but her hunger back then wouldn't be stop by such a thing.

And now, there is no seal and any boundaries that will keep him obey her. And it will be very hard to teach him manners while she is sucking his blood. And his filthy hands! Not to mentions those dark tendrils of him. They definitely can't be stopped from roaming of her body. Her body! Her precious Hellsing body. (she skipped the 'dead vampire body' part right here)

She knew, this is what he wants. He wants to have her every day, actually, every time she has to feed. Damn that dead servant, dead his sharp fangs, damn his threat!

She sighed and took her tea cup from the table beside her bed. She sipped it with closed eyes. She tried to drink sugar as much as possible, hoping that sugar will help her body. But negative, her dead body doesn't give a damn to sugar, no matter how much she consumes it.

"There are also krusnik." Alucard had said back then.

"What are they?"

"They're artificial vampire which can only drink vampire's blood."

"Well, I guess I already have my solution." Integra said with confident. Two nights later, kept her hunger down, Integra hunt a vampire with Ceras with her. She knew Alucard followed her, but she had given him a strict order not to interfere unless it becomes urgent.

The vampire –of course –offending its best, but some ghoul and a vampire not a match for Integra Hellsing, even as a human. As a vampire Integra finished the vampire two times faster. Ceras watched her, forming an 'awesome' utter on her lips. After pinned her prey body to the ground, without hesitation Integra bit the throat, only to find it is even far more difficult for her to handle.

There was a wave of disgust which made her whole body shook. The flesh around her fangs felt like dead body, a moving corpse! She stepped backward from her prey; prepared her self to throw up, but nothing happened. She had nothing to throw.

Her vampire prey ran as fast as it could from her, just to have Ceras sank some blessed bullets into its skull. The blood splattered all over that place, painted Integra slim feature with crimson red.

"Marvelous show, my queen." There came Alucard's mock as her appeared near the two draculina.

"Shut it up, Alucard. I'm not your No Life Queen, and hell, I'll never be!" She hissed angrily. She hates it when Alucard finds her in shame situation.

"It's okay; I already serve you as my queen. I give you my servitude, and I have given you my blood. Even I offer you my blood again. It's my responsibility as you mate. As your No Life King." He announced, ignored her hiss completely.

So days passed by, and Integra still rejects his blood. It's not that she was weak, like Ceras. She had drunk from Alucard before. No, it is her pride which holds her. To feed on Alucard mean to approve his possessiveness on her, and she don't want that to be happen. Integra Wingate Hellsing will always be the master, for her self, and for that filthy beast as well.

And now, she was lying there, trying hard to compose her self, to manage her next pace for her feeding problem. Oh God, she was as weak as a rag doll.

'Knock knock'

"Come in." She said, with her best cool tone, but she knew how it was heard; pitiful.

"Sir Integra, I brought you more tea. Please try this one; maybe the sugar will have an effect in you." He said. He is the most troubled person in this house about Integra's new trouble. After all, he had raised Integra since she was born, and he never seen her as weak as she is now.

Integra took the cup from the tray after muttered him a thank. It is very hard for her even to put the cup back. A week without any blood. How would that Alucard suffered twenty years without any? She imagined. She closed her eyes, wished that would help her keep her strength. Then she realized, Walter hadn't left her. She opened her eyes and looked at him for reason.

"Integra, drink it. Lap it for me." He said and showed his index finger as he stepped toward her. He somehow had managed to injure him self and let his blood shed from it.

Integra felt confuse at first, but her logical side told her it was for her good, for Hellsing sake. Once his finger is in front of her, Integra licked it, adsorb as many blood as she could. So she kept licking, and when there was no blood, she sucked. She far too hungry to be satisfied by some mere blood. And she drank from Alucard, who is famous for his greed for blood.

And she couldn't resist it. A big wave of hunger washed over her, and suddenly, with new strength, she pushed the angel of death to the floor and pinned him there. She grabbed his collar and ripped it to show her his bare neck. Ah, she could hear his pulse beneath his skin.

All the while, Walter was very surprised. Is this the Integra he knows? The one he had raised as his own daughter? Arthur's daughter? That famous Lady Hellsing?

Walter had his strings in his grips already, but when it came, he couldn't do anything to Integra. He will sacrifice his soul for his lady in front of him. No, but the lady on his top.

When Walter thought it was the end, suddenly Integra jumped back. Scared for what she had done, she watched in horror and checked his every body's part for any injury, while Walter pull his body up. He felt so pitiful for her, his face completely in deep concern and confused as well. Then he decide that it wasn't him who was needed to be calmed down.

"Integra, I am sure we could do some –" He couldn't finished anything he had started.

"GET OUT! GET THE BLOODY OUT! NOW!" She screamed on top her lung. A crimson tear slide through her cheek. As a humble butler, Walter made his leave, forgot about the tray he used to take with him. Her body shuddered greatly. What a horrible thing she could do to him. Just because her ego? She had to stop this.

"Come out, servant." She said, and Alucard made his appearance from the dark corner.

"Your order's?" He asked her with knowing red eyes, made a bow and put his right hand on his left chest.

"Move your cravat and open your shirt." She said in dull tone. Tired to argue in anything. Alucard seemed to understand her state, and do as he was told in silent. His abandoned shirt revealed his muscular pale chest. His nipples are dark cream, two perfect spots in his porcelain chest.

Integra caressed his neck in silent. This time, Alucard just grin in silent, watched how powerful Integra against him. But Integra had something different in her mind.

"Is this your intention, Alucard? To make me yours? To feed me as if I'm your pet?" She asked in monotone. Her eyes bright in that dark room. Alucard laughed when he heard this.

"I do have a reason why did I turn you. But it isn't to posses you. My true intention is to have you possessed me in eternity." And he held his laugh before he continued,

"I am and always be your servant, Master. Order me anything you want me to do. Do anything you want to me. You can do anything to me master. I can be your anything. I can be your trash man, your No Life King, your servant, even your lapdog. And I would be more than happy if you make me your partner in bed." How seductive his tone was in that part. "And that also means, I can be your source of food, master." With that, he pulled her tight to him. And her hunger came back in a greater wave than before.

She licked his neck first, and found her mark from before. She trailed every part of his neck with her wet tongue, and made the older vampire shuddered in happiness. And she sunk her fangs to his throat, made him a little gasped in surprise. She sucked, and felt the dead blood sated her lust hunger. She sucked and sucked, and suddenly stopped when she noticed she was already on her bed! With no clothes! And her servant is on top of her! Also with no clothes!

"Why did you stop, Master?" he said husky, clearly enjoying his precious time, with one of his hand cupped Integra's left breast. His other hand held Integras head as if to help her manage to get a better angle for his throat.

Integra, the opposite, felt no lust, no happiness, nor desire. All she felt was a simple anger. That's all, and that drew her to take her barretta and shot a bullet at him, then two, and three bullets. As he pushed to the floor by the bullets, he took a glance to his master. A perfect picture he ever seen from a mere new born vampire.

She stood there naked, with only her barretta with her aimed to him, and she had his blood dripped from the edge of her lips. How glorious she is. Alucard will never felt more amused than now. He looked at her hungrily, but this time it's different from the look Integra had for him before. His hunger wasn't meant for blood. It was for her.

"Master, the seal's gone. And I can easily take your beautiful body underneath mine and made your mine. But, as I said before, it's not my purpose to possess you. I'm looking forward for the moment where you will order me to lay on you." And he laughed as he prepared him self to leave, "But of course, I will always there. Not to tempt you, but to take my chance." And then he's gone.

Integra took a sigh and collect her clothes.

"That bastard!" She hissed, "As if it will happen that I will let him lay on me. It should be him laying under me."

**Author: Okay, okay, there we go. Any idea? Comment? Flame? I welcome its all. Just review, okay?**

**By the way, the story is taken based on the series, and I have no idea who should be paired with poor Ceras. I don't like to make an OC, and it felt strange to add Alexander. Wait, Alexander? Mmm.. Alucard, here your competitor…**


	5. New Life

**Source of Food**

**Chpt 5**

**New Life**

Hellsing Manor is little different now. The curtains are always shut down, as if to prevent any light from escaping in. Well, that's the truth, since the leader is one of the night creatures now. The queen has been told about her condition. Half of the knights disagree about her condition and call her a traitor, but the rest give her chance to show her loyalty for England.

'We appreciate the souls who serve England with the utmost loyalty they have no matter who or what they are.' That was what the queen said via her royal letter for Integra. Under this situation, Integra only do one thing she always does since she led Hellsing; search and destroy. No matter what she is now, duty is duty, and as a Hellsing that she is, she does her best.

Her body maybe a dead one, but Integra does her activities as usual. She wakes up in the morning and sleep at night. The only obstacle about this only the sun light. But she gets through with it. Integra has seen Alucarnd under the sun light without any damage, and he makes it looks easy. Integra realize that sun light won't kill any nosferatu like Alucard, yet Integra isn't any, yet.

She keeps her contact with her troops as minimum as possible. She didn't say anything about her condition, yet she believed the fact already been spread, and she don't care to clarify any gossip. As usual, she gives them her commands with cold attitude, actual, and efficient. No one seems curious about the way she avoids sun light.

The next problem is her meal sessions. Actually, Integra can call Walter and ask him to wrap Alucard with his strings. Unfortunately, it will show weakness, and she hates to show weakness. It is Integra Wingate Hellsing for God sake, and she will not –in any circumstances –show any weakness in front of her enemy especially in front of her subordinates. In this case, it is her servant.

So, every time Integra is going to have her slumber in the night, Alucard comes to her. He loosens his tie and rips his shirt to show her his throat.

"Drink, Integra, my master." He says as a humble servant serving his master a normal drink. But there is neither cup nor tea.

Integra comes closer, carefully not to make contact with 'any sensitive part' of his body. She had carelessly touched something of his 'down' there before, and it was felt tightened strangely. Then, she heard him groaned and held her tight. She couldn't help not to jerk back in disgust, while he only put that devilish un-normal grin. After what had happened, she decided to make some basic rules.

"Servant, these are the rules in my meal sessions. You are not to move your arms and hands from your side. You are not to touch me in any way. In. Any. Way." Here she sighed and continued, " You are not to try to do any tempting action, and no seductive action. Is that clear?"

"Why, Master? No tempting action? Don't tell me you are scared by this scary monster you have. You are the Master, you should be able to compose your self better in any circumstance. " He said amused.

"Who are you to tell me what to do? Just do what you are told to!" She hissed angrily.

So they have her meal in routine every day. At first Walter find this sessions are too scary for his old heart, and decide not to disturb them. Once, he accidentally barked in when she was drinking from –well, you know who, and he quickly got out from her room. He said it is hard for him to accept the fact that Integra isn't human anymore.

"Honestly, I'm happy about the fact, for if it not because you're a vampire, you won't be here now. But still, it's hurt to see your little girl turned into something so… " And he left her without continuing.

But it's a different thing for Ceras. She looks happier then before. Before, every time Integra summoned her, she always looked so uneasy. She always looked gloom. But now, she's always looked better around her presence.

"Well, since you're now a… Umm… a vampire just like me, I think that you are more like a… a sister for me." She said shyly when Integra asked her.

Integra was surprised to hear that. She never expects that Ceras will like her. Integra knows for sure that Ceras has a crush for Alucard and feels jealous for his attentions toward Integra, so this is quite a surprise.

But, the most affected person in the mansion by her new condition is Alucard. He is far calmer now. And of course, as her new source of food, Alucard drinks blood twice more then before. He taunts her less now, and he 'visits' her in her private area lesser and lesser. And that is what scares her the most. He's just unlike the Alucard she knows.

One night, Integra was going to bed in her blue pajama. She was aware that Alucard was watching her from the shadow. But she was tired and gave no damn about him. So, she just lay on her bed trying to get a deep slumber. There wasn't any mission that night, and the next thing she knew she wasn't on her bed anymore.

It was dark, and by her vampire eyes, she recognized that she was inside some kind of box. A huge one. She pushed the up side, and then she understood; she was in Alucard's coffin. And she screamed.

"ALUCARD! YOU DAMN GIT!"

He appeared next to her as a dark mist. Still in the coffin, she cursed him in all dirty words she knows, and all the while he stood there stared at her. After a moment, she stopped, for Alucard came forward and get into the coffin with Integra underneath him. She cursed again before his lips crushed hers. His hands wrapped her and his dark tendrils locked her movements as she tried to trash.

"What the he –mmph.. Alucard you bet –mmph –let me –mmph.." She tried to stop but she couldn't resist his deathly sweet –damn this fact –kisses. Then she lost it and kissed him back. She closed her eyes, enjoyed his tongue danced with hers. After several minutes passed, she managed to control the situation, and with her vampiric strength she pushed her own pet outside the coffin.

She was very thankful that she doesn't need to breathe, because if she does, she would have been panting and extremely needed air. With her left forehand she brushed her lips as if to shove off the taste of him.

"Bastard! What have you done? Are you going mad?" She hissed angrily.

He stood near her and looked at her with his best puppy eyes. Well, if you're an ancient and powerful vampire with darkness power and loves to kill things, you won't have any puppy eye, instead you just end up looked like Alucard; a beast who is longing for a feast.

"You're a vampire, Master. You should sleep properly in a coffin. And since you don't have your own coffin, I've been generous and shared you mine." He said matter of factly.

"And how would you explain about the kisses?"

"It's a complementary service, Master."

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGHHH!" This time her stressed groan woke the police girl up. Too late.

"What happened? It heard like Sir Integra is –" She suddenly stopped from walking in by the scene before her. She looked at her master, and then to Integra, who was still in the coffin. Blushed, she stepped backward,

"Eh.. Uh.. Sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt… Uh… Anything. Don't worry, I'll be… Upstairs. Just call me if you need something." And she ran to the stair.

"You tried your limit, servant!" She warned him and stepped out from the coffin. She was about to move to the door, when suddenly Alucard caught her hand and pulled her to his chest. Had she was a proper noble woman, she would pushed him and maybe slap him. But she didn't do either. She lifted her fist and punched him at his face as hard as she could. It threw his head backward, and again, she punched him and sent his face to his right.

"Ghe he he he… HA HA HA HA! That's my master!" He laughed maniacally, despite the fact that his broken face was bleeding. She didn't mind it and turned to the door.

"Prepare your self, Alucard. Your punishment will be something worth with what you've done." And she stopped, and turned back before she continued,

"I am Integra Wingate Hellsing. No one underestimates me." She said coolly. With that she left, only caught a low dark whisper,

"As you wish, my master."

**A/N: There it is. Thanks for my reviewer; InkDeath /Alucardia, Mari Sa, and Blue Bear, and Pip x Ceras. I will try my best about the language. This time, I've asked my friend Dhanton to check on my story. If you think there still something wrong in the story, your comments are always welcomed, so review…**

**Hint for the next chapters; Alucard is having his punishment, and Integra and Ceras have to deal with a vampire which was a criminal from Vatican. Guess, who will come! **


	6. On Mission

**Source of Food**

**Chpt 6**

**On Mission**

"WHAAT?" Ceras was so shocked to remember that she was in front of her master and her chief.

"Bu-but that's just too hot!" She bubbled out in protest to Integra. She couldn't believe this. How can Integra send her master to that kind of place? Sahara desert?

"Silent, Sergeant Victoria!" Said Integra sternly. She called her in official way, which showed how unhappy she was.

"This is a special request from Her Majesty. There is an English anthropology team who found an ancient site at Sahara. One by one, the team member was found dead without blood in their bloody and their body mutilated in evil way." She said.

Integra, Alucard and Ceras were in her office that evening. She summoned her two pet vampires to her office right after they're awaked from their slumber. When she told them Alucard's next mission, Ceras couldn't stop her self to protest, all the while, Alucard kept remain silent on his seat.

And Ceras kept trying to protest, "But stil tha –"

"Don't question my order, Sergeant!" She cut her protest, "You will get missions as usual, and I will go with you as well to replace Alucard."

" Bu-but, how can we send him to Sahara? Vampire can't pass running water, remember?" Asked Ceras worry.

"He's a nosferatu for God sake! How could he make it from Romania to here, then?" She answered impatiently.

Ceras looked like going to ask another silly question when suddenly Alucard spoke.

"But you're the one who I'm worrying about, Master." He said calmly.

"What do you mean, Alucard?" She asked sharply.

"If I'm about going to somewhere far away like Sahara all by my self, pray tell me, how would you survive without your delicious meal?" He asked her with a grin after made it sure to over pronounced the 'delicious' part.

It made Integra hesitated for a moment. She was very happy to know that Her Majesty was very concerned with this Anthropology case, and that made her happy, since she would find a way to punish her un-obedient pet.

"You shouldn't worry about that, servant. I was strong as a human and I am strong as a vampire. I won't die just because of blood lack." She said proudly.

"If you do not care about your own body, that doesn't mean every body doesn't too, Integra! No matter whose blood you drink from, you're still a new born vampire." He said coldly.

"You're never meant to give your opinion. You're meant to obey my orders; to search and destroy!" She said and hit the table with her fists furiously. She stared at her servant intentionally, and Alucard stared her back. Several minutes passed, and without cut their eye contact, Alucard stood and took a bow before her.

"As you wish, my master." He said in dark tone from his evil grin.

Right in that night, Alucard was sent to Middle East with a huge jet plane. At least, he will be in Sahara in 12 hours. He came to Integra without his shirt before he left.

"A farewell drink, my master?" He asked her. His bright red eyes stared deeply into hers as she grabbed his head and sank her fangs into his neck.

"Report, sergeant." Integra demanded as she stepped out from the car. That night she had to join Ceras in the mission. There's no ghoul reported, but some civilians were missing. The police department already checked them out, but found no trace. After several try, the police realized what are the creatures they deal with and contacted Hellsing.

"I'm Robertson, detective. We've checked this building, the center of the area where the victims were missed. They've put the police line." An officer said to Integra before Ceras could say anything.

" We will go inside. Make it sure no one come in, and no one else then my men go out. And secure the area from any civilian. Is that clear?" She said while adjusting her sword in the belt.

"Understood." Said Robertson, and after a moment, he added, "So, is it true? That… things we are on now are supernatural things?" He asked curiously.

Integra lit her cigar and said, "And sir, that's clearly not your business. Now, please be kind and out of our way. Ceras, the report please."

Ceras looked at Robertson and waited till he left them before going on the report,

"No ghoul and no body. There are more then one vampires in there, and they're not the usual freaks like what we deal with lately."

Integra said nothing. Organized vampires never mean a good thing. They don't want only blood. They want freedom and revolution. And that's what makes it a bad thing.

"Ceras, can you tell me how much exactly the freaks in there?"

"Wait… umm… there is one in the basement, and the other two are in the second floor. I can't say that there're only three of them, but I can only feel that three."

"Okay. I will deal with one in the basement. You take the one in the second floor, and give the rest for the men." With that, Integra came into the building.

She took the stair to the basement. Something made her shivered. Creepy monster in the basement draws her mind to her pet vampire. Hopefully this one wasn't as strong as her monster, she thought bitterly.

"Good night, little Hellsing. So Hellsing really exist." Said a deep voice. Integra turned to face te one who's talking. There, she found a male vampire smiled to her. The smile wasn't meant to calm her. It was meant to intimidate her. But she needs more then just an intimidating smile to be intimidated. She was trained with Alucard anyway.

"It's good that you know Hellsing. Then what makes you think you can go away freely?" She asked and drew her sword forward.

"Well, we were forced to move here. Vampires are on the top of the food chain. You of all people should know that, since you already one." He said and grinned to her. It disgusted Integra.

"No one mess with my country." And suddenly she rushed forward with her sword, aimed for his heart. He jerked and shot her with his gun, but Integra already aware and moved aside. He's maybe smart, but his not a fighter type. Easily, Integra pinned him down, and in one move stabbed him with her sword. He screamed in pain. Suddenly, he grabbed something from under his mantel.

"You, if you're really a protestant knight, hide this, before they find it." He said between his chokes.

"What is it? Who are you? Who are they?" Asked Integra curiously as she took what ever he gave her. But it's too late. The vampire's dead. It was actually a scroll. She opened it, and was so surprised that she didn't hear the screams from the upper floors.

It shocked her. It was a document of Vatican. It contained some records of war crimes by Roman Church.

I could use this! She thought victoriously. Then, she heard Ceras' scream. Carefully, she put the scroll inside her pocket and ran for upstairs.

"Sir Integra! The 13th division! They sent Father Anderson!" Here Ceras came with a bayonet was stabbed in her left calf.

Damn it! Integra cursed and pulled the bayonet from the younger Draculina. She had to hide this document first. So this was what made the Vatican sent Father Anderson.

"Stay there, filthy demons! The whores of Babylon!" Said a voice in a deep Ireland accent.

Integra prepared her swords. This time, there's no Alucard. She had to defend her self and Ceras. But who was she? She was just a young vampire and had to fight against a professional in slaying vampires. But no, you're a Hellsing. You had to keep strong, no matter how strong her enemy, she told her self.

She drew her sword forward, and the priest made his bayonets flied to her. She jerked from the bayonets, and aimed his heart. But Anderson pushed her aside with his bayonets and suddenly a lot of bayonets pinned her to the wall, trapped her. In front of her, Anderson raised his bayonets and said,

"Where's your pet? "

But then Ceras shot him with her harkonnen. The shot made him flied to the other side of the room. Ceras ran to Integra and pulled all the bayonets.

"We have to run, Sir Integra! Master's the only one who can handle him." She said.

"Take it, Ceras. I'll take his attention, and you, go home quickly with the men! If you can, go as quick as you can to the manor, and give it to Walter!" Integra said as she put the scroll into Ceras' breast pocket.

"But, I won't leave you here –" She couldn't continue her words for two bayonets stabbed her back. Integra took her barretta and shot to the spot where the bayonets came from until her gun ran out of bullet. And then she turned to the wounded draculina.

"Ceras, it's an order!" With that, Integra pushed her through the window, broke the glasses in process. Integra prepared her sword in position when she felt some bayonets flying to her. She beat three of them with her sword, but one bayonet stabbed her right shoulder and one her left calf.

"Well, protestant, I know right thing to do." Anderson said as Integra felt jolts of pain spread from her wounds to every part of her body.

"Hurt, isn't it? It was silver and blessed by the saints. Now, we have something to go through." He said, when Integra lost her senses to feel the pain, and the darkness came over her.

**A/N: So how was that? I tried to make Anderson with his accent, but I realized, I need more patience before I can do that. Thanks to all the reviewers, and to Dhanton who edits my stories. **


	7. The Roar

**Source of Food**

**Chpt 7**

**The Roar**

The Hellsing Manor was completely in a mess. The soldiers gathered around the barrack abruptly. They chattered loudly with no concern to practice or to do anything. In normal circumstances, they would have been punished violently by Integra. But it was not a normal situation; there wasn't Integra to punish them.

"She was killed by the vampire." Said one.

"No, it was that catholic priest who killed her." Said another.

"Are you guys blind? She's alive! They turned her into a vampire, so she shouldn't die easily!" The one who said this was a new troop who had a crush for his lady boss. He didn't see what had happened before, but he believed she will be okay.

"Yeah, this dude's right. The man in red won't let his master dead. He's a monster, though, he's her monster, and he will get her back."

"Yeah! The Lady boss will be okay!"

And they moved back to their position, as if the Hellsing leader's there, ready to give them her wrath if hey disobeyed her. All the while, Ceras saw it all with her tearful red eyes. It touched her somehow, how strong the faith they had for Sir Integra, and it also slapped her for her faith wasn't as strong as theirs.

"But the man in red isn't here." She whispered in silent. She had contacted Alucard for times, and it seemed that he was too far to accept her calls. She was so afraid, not only for how would Alucard punish her if he find out she had left Integra, but also about Integra's condition.

It was barely at dawn, yet the troops hadn't back to sleep or do any morning routine. They were preparing them selves to a battle. They believe that they will be in a mission soon to free the Lady Boss. The maids and the other staffs realized the condition and they stayed at the Manor as well. Ceras watched them with thankful eyes.

It was Walter who needed more attention anyway. He phoned all the family contacts to prepared them selves and called Sir Island to tell him the situation, and the queen. He begged them to talk with the Vatican so they will obey the pact and give Integra back.

"It was this which made Integra got caught!" He said in frustration with the document in his hand. He had lost his manner as a high class English butler. He had insisted the queen to go to Vatican all by him self to get Integra back. But his idea was rejected and it made him more frustrated. It was the third day the Vatican have Integra. But until today, they haven't called them to say anything, or to demand anything to pay her back.

He had prepared him self to go to Vatican. He knew it was crazy, but he couldn't stay there calmly while he knew for sure that Integra was in a danger right in the hand of those hypocrites Catholic. He was going to turn on the chopper when Ceras stopped him tearfully.

"Walter! You know it's going to be a suicide act! Don't fool your self! Who will get her back if you're dead?" She said with clenched teeth and threw him out of the chopper. After that, he kept in line with Sir Island and the queen. He kept the document in secret and decided to reveal it to the queen and the knights if the Vatican demands it as a payback.

But still, Walter couldn't keep his mind away from torturous chambers that he imagined they use to torture Integra, his little girl. Good God! How if they found out that she's a vampire? They'll kill her! Why don't they just come and take this cursed document away instead take Integra as a host? What should we do? Where's Alucard? Can't he feel that his master's in danger? WHERE THE HELL IS THAT FILTHY VAMPIRE?

"Call that master of yours, Ceras! It won't happen if that damn vampire didn't turn her!" He ordered Ceras for the –God only knows how much–time. Ceras was going to tell him that it still won't happen if he didn't turn her, and that she won't do anything if he didn't turn her. But she kept her wish to argue and tried once more time to call her master.

_Master, can you hear me? Can you hear me? Please, hurry up home if you can hear me, Sir Integra needs you. _

Still, no answer, and there was no sign that he got the message either. Ceras looked at Walter in pain as she had nothing better to tell him.

"Umm… Calm down Walter, there's nothing we can do right now but to wait. Have faith in her. Sir Integra had defeated death twice, and what had happened twice will happen again." She said, took a quote from her favorite book. She had insisted him to take a rest since the old butler –just like her –hadn't slept since the night Sir Integra left. At first, Ceras was so shocked when she saw Walter with alcohol and cigar. Well, he needed them to keep his mind work properly.

Walter sighed heavily when he heard that, and nodded and sat down. Both of them stay still in silent for the rest of the day, only to get some calls from the queen and Sir Island.

"The Vatican said nothing about her. They kept saying all they did just destroying criminals from their territory. They give no sign that they have Integra with them." Sir Island said in uneasy tone in the last call.

Walter looked like going to faint when he heard this. Ceras was already aware of it, and came closer to catch him. But Walter ran outside with his gloves and strings ready.

"I'll get her. You may come if you want." He told Ceras as he prepared more weapons.

"But Walter, the queen –"

"The queen has nothing to do with me. I'm not working for the queen. I'm working for Hellsing, for Integra Wingate Hellsing. Her father entrusted her to me!"

Ceras was going to stop him when suddenly the temperature got lower drastically.

"Master!" Ceras called in high hope.

"Still awake, Police Girl? Ah, I see you and Angel of –" His face was pushed to his side by the punch of the old butler. A second later, Walter already had Alucard's collar in his hands and pulled Alucard's face to the level of his.

"They get Integra! Your damn priest friend GETS HER!" He said furiously. Alucard blinked once as he heard this and pushed Walter aside. The room got darker and suddenly Alucard was no longer in his normal outfit. The scarlet trench coat was gone, and the glasses and hat as well, left him only with his straight jacket. Dark tendrils were produced by his shadows behind him. He opened his jaws largely and showed his sharp canines as a very huge roar brought every thing –the living things, and the dead things –in the manor into great tremble.

"MY MASTER!"

The roar made every one in the Manor realize that the man in red how ever, already aware of the situation. No one dare to interrupt that monster which was irritated like that, so they kept in their post and praying so the monster wont do anything destructive around there. The maids heard this too, and gathered in shock, started to believe that there's a monster in the manor. Years later, they will be gossiping the huge and terrible roar they heard that day, which sounded like a hurt beast.

Even the toughest troop trembled by the great roar which shook everything around. Some of them already knew about Alucard, they knew who and what he is. Some of them even believed that the man in red had a special feeling toward the Lady Boss. And the roar told them that any one who separated his beautiful master from him will regret what they'd done. But the rest of the troops only got one important message from the roar; there will be something terrible by the wrath of the monster. So they kept in silent, enjoying the long and huge irritated roar by Alucard.

"Don't wake her up yet, Yumi!"

"I won't! I'm just going to see her. She's the Hellsing leader! I really want to see how she looks like. Don't you want to know?"

"Well, I do, but if Father Maxwell find us out he will –"

"That's why we have to be careful so he won't find us out. Okay?"

"Just a minute then."

"I'm promise, Heinkle, just a minute."

Yumi opened the metallic door and gasped in surprise. She had imagined that the ice queen of Hellsing was a middle aged woman and had permanent strict expressions on her face. She was wrong. There, across that sublevel room, in the jail, laid a beautiful young woman. She has long bright platinum hair, which shined in that jail. Her skin was honey colored, very contrast with the white gown she was wearing. In general, she looked like a nymph in the fairy tale; so vulnerable yet mythical in grace.

For some moments, neither Yumi nor Heinkle could talk. They spent their time to enjoy the beauty captive in front of them. At first, they had imagined that she had breathed in her sleep, yet they were wrong. She was a vampire and already dead, so she didn't need any breathe.

The mythical creature was laid on a tiny bed inside the jail. Every thing inside that room was painted white and clean. It was a special jail with disinfectant and cameras on every corner at the ceiling. There was nothing more then the tiny bed inside the jail. Everything was white without stain, and the only colors beside white were just her honey color skin and long platinum hair.

"Good Lord, she's beautiful." Said Yumi, holding her breathe. Heinkle nodded in silent beside her.

"Yes, she is." Said a voice. Yumi and Heinkle turned in shock just to find Anderson behind them.

"So –sorry Father. We didn't mean to –to disturb her or anything. We're just curious, and we –" Bubbled Yumi in hurry but was cut by Heinkle.

"_Yumi_ was curious and forced me to see her." Said Heinkle and pointed at the sleeping figure in the jail nerveously.

"It's okay. She's so weak any way. It seems that she was exhausted somehow, and a newborn vampire shouldn't across the moving water unless inside the coffin with its homeland dirt. It's a mercy from the Lord that she's able to regenerate the wounds." Said Father Anderson. It even hadn't been a day since he brought that Hellsing to Vatican, though she looked so weak.

"What does that protestant country say about this?" Asked Heinkle.

"Father Maxwell deals with them. He's brilliant in arguing things. He said we're just did our job; to finish a vampire criminal from our territory. Well, he should, since it will be trouble some if they find out about the document." Answered Anderson as he pulled out a blood pocket from his coat.

"So, what should we do about her?" Asked Yumi, still enchanted by the mythical grace of the sleeping Hellsing.

"Keep her here until Father Maxwell finds a way to reassure them not to disturb us with the document." Anderson said firmly and come closer to the jail.

"In your dream, Father Anderson." The firm voice from that vulnerable body surprised the three of them.

"You're awaken, Sir Integra Hellsing." Said Anderson coolly.

"Hellsing will never surrender even though they have to loose their leader."

"Leader? How a vampire destroys vampires?"

"You should know how. Don't you see how Alucard do that? And no longer, he also will destroy a certain priest." Said Integra as she rose slowly.

"Your vampire will be back in three days. We have plenty of time to deal for our necessities."

"It's only three days. Sure you don't think you can torture me to have me help you, Father Anderson."

"No, I don't. But what about your subordinates?"

"They won't."

"We'll see. Three days isn't a short time in worry, Lady Hellsing."

Consumed by anger, Integra stood up and grasped the jail, only to find it burned her skin. She pulled her hands in pain and stumbled backward. What on earth made her feet so lame even they couldn't properly kept her body up?

Anderson chuckled, while Sister Yumi shrieked in worry.

"You should learn your place, Hellsing. They're made of silver, and you've been sent through the running water. Doesn't it tell you something?" And Anderson chuckled again.

"And we won't torture you. Your state will torture you even more, vampire." He said as he pushed a pack of medical blood through the jail and left her. Heinkle followed him outside. Yumi looked at her in worry before she left. Suddenly she stopped and turned to Integra with blushing face.

"Nice to meet you, Lady Hellsing." She said and quickly went outside and closed the metallic door.

Integra sighed. She had Ceras in Hellsing, and obviously, the 13th section of Vatican had the same girl. By the way, she realized that she wasn't in her clothes. She was in a simple sleeveless white gown. The skirt reached her knee. It made me her blushed and quickly she checked her underwear and sighed in relieve since they were hers.

She tried to concentrate to observe things around. Her sigh were bad without the glasses, but she could tell that there were some cameras at the corner. She laid back by her side. She felt so tired, exhausted, and felt no strength inside her body. She glanced at the medical blood, and sighed again. It had been three days since the last time she had blood from Alucard. And it seemed that came across the running water really drained her energy. Damn it! She cursed in her head.

Alucard will be back in three days. She had to keep alive until that time. No matter what. But her hunger of blood surely gonna kill her first. She tried to sleep, but the pain never stopped and just getting stronger. It seemed that the gravity was so cruel and pulled her body hard down. So she kept lying there until the next day. She could tell that a day was passed since that Sister came back again.

"Excuse me, Lady Hellsing. Are you okay? Here's your blood." She said in kind way and pushed a pack of medical blood through the jail.

Yumi was concerned by the Lady Hellsing condition. She didn't drink her blood, and she was already weak. She was lying on the bed by her side. Her platinum hair spread all along her slim frame. Her arm hanged at the edge limply. So fragile, so vulnerable, yet so beautiful. God, she's so beautiful!

"Are you trying to kill your self? You can't! You're a Christian, you should know that we shouldn't –" Her protest was cut by Integra.

"Who's change my clothes? Don't tell me it was Father Anderson or Maxwell!" She said slowly, but firmly.

"Uh… I think no, since he was a good priest. Oh, I remembered, he asked Sister Marie to buy some clothes for you. It must be her." That's why Father Maxwell grumbled about cost to Father Anderson. The gown was silk, maybe it was what irritated him.

"Well, here I bring your blood. Why don't you drink your blood, Lady Hellsing?" She asked curiously.

Yumi heard a low murmur from her.

"Sorry?"

"It is Sir Hellsing." She whispered lowly.

"Oh, all right then. I'll call you Sir Hellsing. Umm… Sir Hellsing, could you please pass me the old blood?" She asked her politely. She had been ordered not to leave anything unimportant inside the jail.

Integra pulled her self up from the bed. She stepped on the cold white tiles firmly. All of the sudden, when both of her feet already grounded on the floor, she fell. She cursed in pain. It's not really the pain, but the weakness which possessed her body which made her felt so desperate.

"La –Sir Hellsing! Are you all right?" Yumi was already panic.

Integra murmured again. She was in front of the enemy for God sake! And those damn cameras took every picture. So vulnerable! She was Integra Wingate Hellsing. She shouldn't show any weakness to any one. She forced her body up and threw her self on the bed and one again lying limply there.

"It's okay. You don't have to change the blood. I won't drink it in anyway." She said in a whisper and closed her eyes, wishing to save any energy in her body.

"Stay here, I'll call Father Anderson and Father Maxwell." And with that Yumi left her.

'Stay here' she said? Do I have another choice? Geez she's too similar with Ceras. What happen now in England? Do they still fight the vampires? Or do they form a special force to find her? Where's Alucard? Has he back? What would he do if he knows that I was caught?

Questions stroke her mind like bombs, and it made her weakness consume her body even more.

"Why don't you drink your blood?" Said Anderson as he stepped into the room.

"Don't mind her. She's just sulking." Followed him was Maxwell.

"I'm so worry about her. Look at her!" Yumi whispered in worry, as if scared to wake her up.

"Leave me." Integra said firmly with her closed eyes.

"See? She's all right. Just leave her." Said Maxwell ignorantly and left them. "Come on!" And he called Anderson and Yumi.

"You better don't think we have pity for vampires." With that Anderson left her. Yumi was hesitated whether she should left or not. At last, she left and wished her a good night before she closed the door.

That night, she couldn't sleep at all. Weakness made her pitied her self. She fell sleep countless time, before awaken in times. Exhausted, she didn't aware that someone is going to surprise her that night. She didn't awaken when someone opened the door.

**A/N: Okay, if you review this chapter, please tell me whether you want her with Anderson or with Maxwell. Privately, I want her with Anderson. Please tell me what you think about the story. Okay?**

**Thanks to: InkDeath and Dhanton and James Birdsong, and Coletta. **

**NB; Sorry for the bad grammar.**


	8. The Treat

**Source of Food**

**Chpt 8**

**Treat**

It was the third day since the Vatican brought Integra Hellsing there. Only some important members of the 13th division knew who the latest prisoner in their basement was. Two of them were Heinkel and Yumiko.

"Heinkel, do you know gothic story style?" Asked Yumiko as she was walking into the church library.

"Mmm… A castle, church, dresses with laces in black and white, crucific accessories, mmm… church?" She answered randomly.

"No. Well, not really, since there are a lot of gothic stories with castle. Gothic story is a kind of story where the heroine of the story is captivated in some way, and the hero will save her. The hero is said as a knight using shining armor on a white horse, or sometimes a handsome prince. No matter what, the hero will save her. "

"A common fairytale, then."

"The ending makes it different with fairytale."

"Really? Don't tell me that the story ended tragically."

"Well, no. Again, not really, since one of the protagonists will get his or her happy ending, while the other party will suffer." And she became silent as if trying to digest the fact she had known.

"Poor stories then. So, what makes you point it up? Have you forgotten that Father Maxwell ordered us to come here and find more information about that cursed new occult sect?" Hainkel said, and she picked two books from the nearest shelf. Yumiko chose to ignore the last sentence.

"Sir Hellsing makes me remind it. She's the poor captive, captivated in the basement. I'm curious, if she's the heroine, who will be the hero. One of those British nobleman maybe?"

"You make it sounds like we're the dragon who keeps her captivated. Stop make fool with your self, and do our job, or we will be scolded again." And she handed the books into Yumiko's hands.

"She's so beautiful and harmless, so the prince –or the knight or who ever he is –must be handsome and strong. I wonder who's that will be."

"Okay. Stop day dreaming. Find the right books now, and finish the mission, and we will live happily ever after."

" Father Maxwell will make a great prince. But Father Anderson really is an awesome knight. Don't you think so?" Said Yumiko, clearly ignoring her.

"Come on, stop make those things alive. Beside, I don't think this kind of story's popular."

"You just don't know. There're a lot of popular story which is based on this genre. Corpse bride, Dracula, and Phantom of the Opera."

"Phantom of what?"

"Opera."

"Okay, it sounds weird, a ghost in an opera house?"

"No, it tells a story about –"

"Please, Yumiko, stop it!"

Integra opened her eyes still in weakness. She lay limply there, unable to move. She didn't feel cold or hot or anything. Her skin felt numb and couldn't feel anything. But her vampiric ears caught something which drove her awake. Someone's coming.

The metal door was opened slowly, and someone stepped into the room.

"Still rejecting the blood?" Asked him.

She kept silent. She didn't feel like to spend her energy only to reply his question. Instead, she stared at his eyes. He stepped forward to her jail. In his right hand was a pack of blood.

"You're not going to have your freedom by doing this."

But he still got no answer. Suddenly, he regretted to come there. Something about her made him nervous. She's too gorgeous to be in the jail, yet it perfected her as a vulnerable princess in fairytales. So should he be the charming prince? And once again, he caught her gaze. A pair of deep red eyes made him dizzy. He tried to stop looking at her eyes. There must be something magic which drove him shivering. He knew about vampires with this kind of ability, just like baobbhan sith.

Then he again regretted he had ignored her eyes, since his own eyes got something else to stare at. A pair of firm breast made its way to perform their smoothness from behind the silk fabric. He couldn't move his stare from them. He remembered he had told Sister Mary to leave her underwear. But it seemed that she had no bra. He gulped hardly, and at last was able to move his gaze. His gaze then moved to her hips, trying to locate the most delicate place of her. Suddenly he remembered who he was and forced his eyes to stop wandering.

" Drink your blood. It won't do any good if you die." He said huskily. Yet she stayed silent, only stared at him intentionally. Those red eyes made him remembered something. Oh, yes, blood. But he had come there to deliver her the blood, and she rejected. What kind of blood did she want? Then a pang came to his heart, it told him what to do. So that's what she needed. What made her always giving commands? Even as she was captivated?

He raised his right hand, and with a dagger in his left arm he sliced his forearm. Not too shallow, and not too deep, the injury was enough to make his blood flowed freely from the wound. And he felt happy when the Hellsing princess slowly rose from the bed and stepped to him.

He offered her his hand through the jail. She held his hand and licked the blood. It seemed that she loved the taste of her tongue on his skin. Her eye lids were closed as she sucked his forehand gently. She didn't suck greedily, but had her sucking his skin made him aroused. He could feel it on his tight. His face turned red. He couldn't let her find out what she had done to him. Damn, her cold tongue felt so good on his skin. He wonder what would happen if he had made the wound on another part of his body. A naughty image stroke into his mind and that just made him felt more uncomfortable around his tight.

Then, without any sign, she let his hand go. She had licked it to make it healed; there wasn't any scar on his forehand. Then Integra stepped back to the bed and sat on its edge. It seemed that her energy had back.

"Just pretend it was a treat. Maxwell will deal with you." He said and turned back, ready to leave the room.

"Thank you, Father Anderson." He heard she muttered her gratitude behind him, and felt lighter, he closed the metallic door behind him.

Integra stayed sit all the time. She couldn't help herself to sleep. Many things were dancing in her mind. What made him gave her his blood? She's a vampire, and he should hates vampires. She had been so hungry, and her instinct had made her demand what she needed. She remembered how she had used her gaze to get his blood. Is it a proper thing to do? What would Alucard do if he knows that I had drunk from his spare partner? Would he angry?

She pushed the thought aside. It wasn't time to worry about someone else. She couldn't stay there. She had to make her way out. They want the document. No, not just the document. What they want is an assurance so that Hellsing won't say anything about the document. What kind of assurance?

If Hellsing has an important information of them, to have the insurance, the 13th has to keep a worth information as well. What that could be? She thought curiously.

Father Anderson couldn't stop wandering what had made him gave her his blood. Was it really magic? But he hadn't felt any presence of it. Maybe it was you. He told himself. You gave her your blood voluntary, remember?

No, she asked me to.

_And it was you who chose to give her your blood. How weak you are, fall for a woman._

She isn't ordinary woman. She's a vampire, and a very enchanting one.

_Okay, you've fallen for her. _

I didn't say that!

_Come on, we both know the fact._

Once again, and I will stab –

"Father Anderson, are you alright?" Asked Yumiko in worry. She had some books held in her arms. Beside her was Heinkel, also with some books.

"Well… sure. Why am I not?" He answered quickly.

"Nothing. I thought you have just fallen somewhere."

_Or have fallen for someone. _

"No, I'm all right. Thanks for your concern, though."

"You're welcome, father." She said cheerfully.

"So, I guessed that Hellsing still refuses to drink the blood?" Said Heinkel, looking at the blood pack in his hand.

"Yes. But she's better now. I've checked on her."

"May I see her? I'm promise, I won't loose my defend. Yumi always knows what to do." She put on that puppy eyes, and Anderson couldn't make himself to say no.

"Okay, but stay on alarm."

"Okay." And she left the room, magically dragging Heinkel behind her.

At the sublevel Yumiko and Heinkel found the Hellsing director. She was no longer laying limply on her bad. She was sitting, and judged from her appearance, it seemed she had had her energy back.

"Hi Sir Hellsing. You look good today." Yumiko said and put the books on the floor.

"Yes, I do." She paused a while. "May I know, what makes you treat me so kind? We're not in good condition to start it all."

Yumiko needed at least a minute before she could answer.

"Well, maybe because you look so vulnerable."

Integra pitied herself. Someone like Yumiko had said that she was vulnerable. It did break her pride a little. Yet she put a smile.

"Believe me, this gown and the silver made me look harmless, but the true me is not really that bad."

"It isn't bad to be vulnerable. The vulnerable princess always has her happy ending with a mighty knight."

Knight? What is she talking about?

"I have no knight, yet I do have a monster. Don't you think that a monster can save me?" She asked her.

"Well, if you love the beast, it's possible. Just like beauty and the beast, as long there's love, everything's going to be fine."

Integra chuckled when she heard 'love'. Whatever she felt toward Alucard will never be identified as love. Hatred is closer.

"No, I hate my monster. I hate him so much. He was the one who turned me into this damned creature." She meant it when she said that she hate him. Yes, she did hate him.

"So you didn't mean to be a vampire? Did he force you?" Yumiko asked in disbelief. Behind her, Heinkel had her eyes opened wide.

"That will be enough. Now, be a nice girl and do your job." Integra said this as she glanced at the piled books on the floor. Yumiko looked at Heinkel in hesitation and picked the books.

"Good night, Sir Hellsing." She said, and then Heinkel also wished her a good night. With that, both of them left.

Hours later, Maxwell came into her cell.

"Good night, Lady Hellsing. It's nice to have you in such a good condition." He said, spelled the 'Lady' part too clearly.

"Skip this unnecessary conversation. Why don't you let me go? You're not my enemy and neither I'm yours in the first place. If you do this for the document, what you need to make it sure that you keeps the same card as me?" She asked sternly.

Maxwell grinned to her, happy for he didn't need to explain anything.

"Easy, sow. You have our secret, so we have to have your secret. Simple, and with that we won't need any more contact with you dirty Britain."

She clenched her teeth in anger. How dare he treat her this way?

"I guessed you already found out one of our biggest secrets." She asked him, showed him her delicate pair of red eye. He paused a minute, trying to consume what she had said.

"Your current state in that cursed midian body doesn't impress me. It's not worthy."

"I'm sorry, Maxwell. I've forgot that your crimes in the name of God far more filthy than my sin as a cursed vampire."

"I didn't say that!" he snapped in anger.

"Just like you who don't want your crimes revealed, I also don't want to have people know about my condition." She said in matter of fact.

Maxwell stayed silent, tried to decide the best choice. After a minute, he stretched his body and smiled,

"Well, maybe we have the same problem, but you're under our mercy now. We, the Iscariot will always be in the higher place than you." And he turned, going to leave her.

"Maxwell, it seems that you've forget about my back up. You're not thinking all my connection back there in England will leave me here? The problem about the document is finished. But how it is with you captivating me here?" She asked confidently.

"Don't make me laugh! What makes you think they can do to ask you back? We're simply going to tell them all we did just eliminating those blood suckers as always. They won't dare to state one of their knights is one."

"Maybe they can't. But Alucard won't let his master captivated like a –" She stopped in mid for Maxwell suddenly laughed.

"Lady Hellsing, you're doomed. You've lost your humanity, your kingdom can do nothing, and you've lost your control to that beast!"

"How do you –"

"Alucard was bounded to you because of your family line. Now, you're dead. The seal's gone. Do you want to know how I know all of this?"

Integra stood there, ripped between disbelief and disgust of his smug expression. He took her silence as a 'yes' and continued.

"Once, he fought in Holy War against Turk for Vatican, as Vlad Dracula. Since then, we monitored his undead activity. We lost track when he left for England. The last thing we knew since then, that he was captured killed by you ancestor. Suddenly, fifty years ago, a report told us that he is alive in his servitude for Hellsing's descendants. It made me realize that his servitude only ended when there's no alive Hellsing around." His grin grew wider, just like Integra's eyes. But as soon as she realized her weak sign, she turned calm to comment,

"I have a special agreement with him. You, just watch out. He is my servant in any way."

He just smiled, and left her.

**A/N: You got it! Sorry, InkDeath, it's Anderson. If it Maxwell, it's too easy for Alucard. By the way, I got a reviewer from Indonesia! Yay! Thanks for; ErisukaYangManis2 and James Birdsong.**

**Kalau baca lagi, coba cek lagi fanfictnya Valen dalam bahasa Indonesia yang lain, judulnya laba, kecoak, tikus, dan singa. **

**And I'm sorry for mistaken Yumi with Yumiko. From now on, it is Yumiko. **


	9. Broken Heart

**Source of Food**

**Chpt 9**

**Broken Heart**

Integra awaken in full alarm in her heart that night. She had heard a huge roar. Alucard had back! She thought. What is he going to do? Will he just come here and slaughter every one he pass as he's making his way to her place? Or is he just going to turn Vatican into a hell and impale everyone just like what he did to Incognito? If so, what should she do? Vatican will make a war to England. Everything's going to be a mess. A very huge one. She had not thought about the consequence of his behavior when she threaded Maxwell. She alone couldn't stop him, Maxwell was right. The seal's gone, and she had no control over Alucard. He's no longer her obedient pet. Maybe he had promised her. But would his promise keep him under her control?

She couldn't sleep until Anderson came in.

"Have you a nice slumber, Sir Hellsing?" He asked her politely. This time, there was no blood pack. Yet he brought a dagger with him.

She didn't answer him and eyeing him intently as he dragged a chair closer to her jail before sat on it and cut his forehand just like yesterday.

"What makes you think that I will drink your blood again?" She asked him. He just shrugged and looked back at her.

"I know you need it, and so do you." He told her calmly.

"Why on earth the 13th division decides to keep me here? What's your point?"

"A pact where we can get back our territories in Ireland and Scotland."

"Get them back? They're not yours in the first place!" He just made her angrier.

"That was what I've been told. I know nothing about politic. I just care in punishing those impure souls. Here ." He offered her his bloody hand.

She just held his hand in hers and stared at it deeply. He eyed him in silent, trying to understand what was happening inside her head. Did she hate him or like him? It sent a strange shiver to his body just to think that she hate him or disgusted of him; a priest who acted like a boy in love. He had to say something to erase his uneasiness.

"Is it reminding you to that vampire of yours? A free one is he now?"

"I don't know. If he doesn't come here soon, I may assume that he's free and in his way in taking the Police Girl to his homeland."

"Why should he take his fledgling to his homeland?"

"Get his happy ending maybe. That's why he had turned her." She was shrugging as she said this.

"You're blind, Hellsing. That vampire loves you."

She chuckled dryly. "Loves me? It's more like he just wants to posses me. That demon, he hates me because I'm a Hellsing who has to order him around. It was my ancestor who captured him and put him in his servitude. He takes his revenge on me. He had turned me into something I hate the most." And she started to lick the blood slowly. Again, that simple action turned something in Anderson. But the feeling was different from the last he felt when he fed her. It was anger.

"How dare he!" And he cursed in his heart. You are a priest! Control your self! He told his self. But he couldn't. An image of that filthy vampire turned this Hellsing just to take his revenge made him so angry. He had to protect this Hellsing from that demon. Yes, just like the stories he had read for the orphans, where the knight saves the princess from an evil demon, and it ended with a page where the knight and the princess live happily ever after.

Again, he shuddered when he felt her cold tongue lapped his blood. He couldn't help it anymore, and with his free arm he caressed her right cheek gently. Just to know, how cold a vampire's skin can be. Not more. He wasn't a pervert. He was about to touch her platinum hair when suddenly a grunt made him stop. The temperature fell drastically, and darkness seemed like covered that sublevel room. Alucard had come, and he wasn't in a good mood. Hundreds of red eyes blinked from all directions to Anderson. Black tendrils danced wildly in the room. But the most dangerous thing in all that chaos was Alucard with his hurt-like expression.

He opened his jaw and groaned madly in irritation. Yes, he was in a pure irritation. He had seen how Integra had struggled for days before gave it up because of Walter. But now, she gently licked that dirty priest's blood and let him touches her! How could she? He had given his freedom and promised her his servitude yet she easily betrayed him!

He couldn't turn his gaze to his master. The view of her with that priest's blood on her lips made him hurt. He wanted to kill him. He would kill him for touching **his** master. He showed him his big and pointed white canines. His hair got longer and moved as if they had their own soul. Actually it was to hide glowing red liquid which was filling his eyes.

He stroked that priest in the face with his fist. Without wait any longer, he raised both his Casull and Jackal and shot him right at his head and before there were enough time for Anderson to regenerate, Alucard had called his black hell-hound form and was about to eat him when suddenly Integra stepped in front of her. He had stroked that Judas Priest so hard that his body had slammed the jail so hard and broke it.

"Stop it Alucard! Don't kill him!" She said sternly.

Alucard faced her at last, startled. "Why, Master? They had captured you! How could I leave him alive?"

"He had helped me."

"I AM HELPING YOU!"

"What's your point, servant?"

" I –you –he… YOU DRINK HIS BLOOD!"

She tried to answer him. She opened her mouth but found nothing. Her face flushed heavily.

Alucard turned his back on her. He didn't ready to go face to face with her. It's too pathetic to see her expression; a guilty face.

"Okay Master –no –Hellsing, if this is what you want, I will leave you like this. I've tried hundreds time, and you ignore me. Only three days, and he already got his way to you. Now I'm free. I no longer have reason to stay as your lapdog." He said huskily.

"Walter and Ceras are upstairs." And with that, he disappeared.

"Alucard! Wait! Where're you going? What do you –" She shouted in guilty. For the first time, she felt scared, and a broken voice full of anger answered her.

"You let him touch you, but for over then 10 years, you never let me touch even a stray of your hair." And then silent. She shouted his name out loud. She screamed and called him; gave him orders. No one answered.

"I've told you Hellsing; he loves you." Said Anderson as he came closer to Integra.

"But every body knows I hate him." She whispered. Suddenly the metallic door was slammed open and Ceras came in. Behind her were Maxwell and Walter. Actually, Maxwell was tied by Walter's string. Before anyone could see, Anderson silently gone. Integra nodded to him before the last page of his bible disappeared.

"Sir Integra! Are you okay?" Asked Walter in worry.

"I'm okay. Where's Alucard?" She asked Ceras.

"Eh? He came to the dungeon to find you. Isn't he here?" Ceras replied in confuse.

"It doesn't matter. Now, let's back." And she rushed out from the room.

"Hey, what about me?" Asked someone in a smug tone. Integra just realized that they had Maxwell with them.

"Leave him Walter. I don't like to bring someone as disgusting as him around. Or maybe, we can kill him after this."

"O –okay, no more pacts. Happy? Now leave me!" And Walter threw him aside.

"Should I say gently?" He said as his back hit the floor. But they ignored him and ran up through the stair. After they reached the hall, Integra realized how big the damage was.

"What happened?" She asked Ceras as they rushed out of the building.

"Well, Master didn't happy when he came here." Ceras said as if that explains everything.

"We'll think about that later. How can we get out from here?" She asked Walter this time.

"There're some Hellsing troops. When I give them the signal, they'll come." He said in hurry as he hopped over a broken white statue. He then murmured something like 'Sorry, Angelo' when he looked at the statue.

They kept rushed to the south park where the troops would bring the chopper when suddenly they had to stop. In front of them were a nun with a samurai and a priest with a pair of revolver.

"Sorry, but you can't go further." Said Heinkel and she raised her gun.

Walter wasted no time, and he raised his string to…

"STOP IT!"

Everyone turned to Anderson as he made his way.

"Let them go." He said to Heinkel.

"But they –Father Maxwell will –" She protested.

"I will deal with him."

"But Father, she is a vampire, and look at what they had done to Vatican!" Said Yumi in anger.

"You know we should let her go." He said sternly.

"No, I don't!"

"I'm talking to Yumiko."

Suddenly Yumi let her samurai down, and folded her hands.

"Yes, Heinkel. I think we should let her go." And she turned to Integra.

"Sir Integra, it's nice to see you. Take care."

"Thank you. I'm leaving now." And she and Ceras and Walter behind them rushed to the chopper which had come without being realized. Anderson and Yumiko and Heinkel said nothing when the chopper flied away.

"It is you, Father Anderson! It's you!" Said Yumiko cheerfully.

"What do you mean?" Asked Heinkel curiously.

"I've told you Heinkel! The prince who saves the princess. The prince is Father Anderson!"

"I think you told me about the knight."

"Yea, I mean the knight who saves the prince."

Father Anderson didn't say anything.

Integra was surprised when she got in the chopper. The troops greeted her in cheer and relief.

"It's nice to see you okay, Boss." Said one.

"Know you will always be okay, sir. I've told them so." Said the other, and the rest followed them.

Integra wasn't a sentimental woman. But it's hard to ignore them and she smiled. She said nothing but a single 'thank you all'. And there're more greets as she reached the manor hours later. (After changing into a jet in Italy)

"Thanks God! You're okay Sir Hellsing!" Shouted the maids. It had been several times when Integra was in danger. But they greeted her in such a relief because they knew that the Man in Red won't be a monster and would be an obedient servant as always around her.

"Mr. Alucard won't haunt us again with you here!" Joked a troop. Everybody laughed and cheered again. They thought that the Man in Red had been in his dungeon, resting in satisfaction after rescued his master. As always.

Integra said nothing and excuse her self to take a rest. With uneasiness, she took a bath and slept, wondering of all of this was a long nightmare, hoping so that when she opens her eyes, Alucard will be beside her, a pervert as usual.

It had been a week since Integra came back. Everything seemed normal; nothing change. The troops trained as usual, and so the maiden, and the staffs. The only three who knew the there're something wrong only Integra, Ceras and Walter. They knew that Alucard was free and had left the manor as a free No Life King.

Integra was mysteriously silent every time someone asked about Alucard. She didn't say anything and acted formal as always. She had asked Walter and Ceras to give her blood so se wouldn't starve. The blood she had was enough to keep her alive, yet it couldn't bring her in her normal strength. Walter had pushed her to have more blood from him, yet she refused firmly.

Ceras didn't dare to raise this matter. She only wandered at nights, when her master had used to train her. It's hard for her. Her master is a closest figure for her. He's just like a father or a brother for her. Walter was much like her friend. And Sir Integra was like a Sir for her. She felt empty without his taunts of her weaknesses.

Walter was much braver then Ceras. He had tried to bring this matter on in front of Integra. But she ignored him. It told him that he could do nothing to solve the problem. Beside, he had more things to do. Since Alucard's absent, he had to manage more troops to deal with vampire cases or other supernatural cases. Ceras Victoria is a powerful vampire, yes, but not as powerful as Alucard or Integra. He had succeeded in convincing Integra not to join the battles. She's the leader. If something happens to her, who would lead the organization? He had told her. She had nodded in silent and hadn't joined any battle afterwards.

The other households of hellsing didn't know and didn't care about the creepy Man in Red. They just knew that he lives there and won't harm anyone innocent. At least, he won't as long as Sir Hellsing tell him not to.

So, there's peace until Tuesday on the next week. A staff rushed into Integra's office, didn't even mind to knock and found Integra was discussing something with Walter.

"An attack! In a midday!" He said in hurry and turned on a big television in the room. On the monitor, Integra found a sky crapper building with some choppers flying around it. Some of the windows were broken, and from some parts, smokes and fire could be seen. The reporter was saying something about a group of terrorist, but the Hellsing staff had another idea.

"It is vampires! No, but a vampire! Look at this!" And he handled them a paper with a black and white picture from a security cam. Walter and Integra's eyes grew wide when they realize who was the one ripping the employees' bodies in the picture.

"The Man in Red! It was Mr. Alucard!" Whispered the staff, holding his breathe.

**A/N : Thanks for reading this broken English story of mine. (,) It will be finished soon. Two more chapters, and it's ended. I don't think a mere 'live happily ever after' will suit them, nor the kind of Romeo and Juliet tragedy. Any idea? As always, comments and flames are always welcomed. **

**To EriSukaYangManis2 : Hehe, thanks udah mau baca Laba-laba… Gimana, cerita yang ini? Menurut Eri, perlu Valent buat dalam versi bahasa g? Supaya temen2 Indo bisa baca. Walaupun kayaknya orang Indo yang baca dikit.**

**To: Lonewolf102 likes Hellsing: Sorry about the wrong message. Thanks though..**

**To InkDeath: Sorry… **

**I'm seriously asking, if there's someone out there who wants to help edit my chapters, please, let me know…**


	10. Duty

**Source of Food**

**Chptr 10**

**Duty**

Pang! She blinked. And blinked again. She expected she was only going to smile, or even chuckled and said something like 'Hell will freeze before he's unbounded by a Hellsing', but found no word escaped her mouth. Walter and the staff looked at her, tried to find any sign of emotion, yet she stood still, collected as ever with cold air around her.

"We'll find out what's the matter, and fight those unholy creatures." She said coolly.

"Yes Sir! I'll inform the commanders to prepare the troops." The staff turned and was about starting to run in hurry when suddenly Integra called him.

"No need to, Thomas. Please just prepare a chopper and call Sergeant Victoria to come to me." She said.

Thomas the staff looked at her in disbelieves, and as she said nothing more, he left in hesitates. When the door was closed, Walter turned to Integra.

"May I assume that you are going to tell me everything about Alucard leaving the manor, Sir?" He asked her, trying to find any clue why had Alucard gone.

"Nothing unexpected, Walter. He's a monster. What should we expect from a monster but its unholy soul?" She said with undisturbed calmness, collecting the paper they had been discussing when Thomas had rushed in.

"I know who he is. I'd fought beside him years ago. I know what a monster he is clearly as a day. And that was what made me stunned when he… " He stopped there, looked hesitated. Should he say that? He thought. But there's an emergency, he had to. "How can a monster like him treat you like… like 'that'?"

Integra stared at him sharply, "Like 'that' what, Walter?" She demanded.

"Spare me for my rudeness, Integra, but I really have to tell you this." He had left the formal manner and addressed her as Integra, just like he had in times when he had acted as her father's figure.

"Please, do tell." She said sternly.

"He was a bastard, a jerk, maniac killer. He had been everything bad. He had no good side."

"Obviously. Correction, he is still a bastard and all, and he has no good side." She said in smug tone.

"I thought so too, until you unlocked him from that dungeon. He acted differently since then."

"Differently?"

"I know that he taunted you for countless time."

"Not a pleasant experience to have that coming from him."

"I should tell you this, he had tempted –er… taunted your father and your grandfather and his father with… less respect." He said this with a clear uneasiness.

"I'm not a little girl anymore, Walter. Just tell me everything necessary." She said lost her patient.

"Okay then. You know, for some times, he would take a feminine form. A beautiful one with long hair and big eyes. You should know that he would er… spend times with… his masters in… their bedroom. For him, sex and murder were just ways to hedonic lifestyle. But now, he acts differently. He never tempts you to lie down with him. He treats you like a lady, his true master. He does your every order willingly." He said quickly.

"And what then?" She demanded.

"I'm going to say that he loves you, and anything you have done makes him… hurt." He said matter-of-factly.

She was about to opened her mouth to reply when Ceras came in. Behind her, Thomas the staff stood silently, expected Integra to dismissed him first. Yet she didn't.

"Thomas, after you have prepared the chopper, prepare a ship in the closest point between the Thames with that building." She said firmly.

"Yes Sir!" And the staff left them.

"May I know what do you have in mind, Sir?" Asked Walter.

"There's no way to kill a mighty vampire like Dracula. Hellsing had made him more powerful then the first time Abraham captured him. But we can trap him. Vampire can't move across running water without its coffin. We will set a ploy to make him get in a ship and the ship will sail to the center of Atlantic. There, the ploy will explode the ship and cut any way for him to back to any land."

Ceras didn't really understand about the plan, but she knew for sure, the vampire they're going to kill was her master.

"What do we do?" Asked Ceras worry. Integra could see two trails of blood down from her eyes. She must have cried in fear. Integra knew that Alucard was just like a father or a big brother for her. And noe he's leaving. Integra wondered whether she will stay in Hellsing if she knows that Alucard was against Hellsing. Integra became silent. She had no intention to break Ceras' heart more than she had had. Walter caught her uneasiness and did this for her.

"Alucard, your master, is no longer under Hellsing's orders. He's a free vampire now, a mighty one. He's against us. Who will you choose? Hellsing –in this case is England, or him?" He asked her calmly.

Ceras' eyes widened in shock. She knew it would come. Who would she choose? Her master or Hellsing? Why did her master go then? It must be something about Sir Integra. He left right after he had saved her.

"I'm sorry, but let me know first, what had happened before he left?" She asked sternly, not to Walter, but to Integra. Integra closed her eyes before opened them and answered her calmly.

"He's sulking. He had seen Father Anderson fed me with his blood. And Alucard isn't a good sulking monster to deal with." Then silent.

"YOU'RE BLIND, SIR INTEGRA! HE ISN'T SULKING! HIS HEART IS BREAKING APART!" Ceras yelled suddenly. She had lost her manner. She realized this and lowered her tone.

"He –my master loves you, Sir." She muttered. Integra just snorted in an unlady-like manner (Walter glanced a warn at him, but she ignored him) before giving comment.

"Sergeant Victoria, your master is a monster. Monster. Doesn't. Love. Yet he does kill people. You really don't have any idea about who he is, or who he was. Believe me, he as a vampire isn't as bad as he as a human. He has done many things, and none of them can be categorized as good thing."

Ceras looked at her in hesiteate before muttered again.

"You're right, Sir Integra. I don't know him much. Yet, one of things that I know about him surely is… that he… he… enjoys his place as your servant. Sometime, I catch his thought –I don't mean to but it happens –when you're giving us orders. He doesn't really hear your orders. He just enjoys his every moment with you around. He also thinks about you a lot. When he isn't sleeping, I can catch his mind. I catch your image and your voice from him. In the night, when you're sleeping, he will be there." She didn't tell her that she had tried to stop him in doing so and had asked him to train her instead, " Of course, sometime when you're awaken you will shoot him. When you're training the troops, he will be there, hidden by the shadow, watching you. He has his eyes only for you, Sir." She said this with bitterness, and the keen Walter could catch it. Integra didn't say anything. She was too busy to manage the information.

"Sergeant Victoria, no matter what, I have to destroy anyone dead who is a threat to my country."

"But we don't have to kill him. Why don't we just convince him?" She pleaded.

"Do you think you can convince him?"

"Well, no, but you su –"

"There's no way I will convince him. He knows it, and he left anyway." With that, she moved away to her bedroom.

"Miss Victoria, I will save her no matter what. If she really has to face Alucard, I will be the one to die before your master touch her. If that the case, you have to save her no matter what too, Ceras. Can you promise me this one?" Walter asked her sternly. He had no other option but to lean on her. She's Alucard's fledgling after all. Alucard won't kill her. Maybe Integra's right. Maybe ALucard loves her. If he does, maybe he will spare her life on Ceras' wish. But he's famous for his evil habit, he won't do such a thing. But still, it's not that bad to wish.

"Yes, I will." Ceras said confidently.

While the two of them talking about promise, Integra stood in silent in her dark bedroom. With her vampiric eyes, she found her sword and baretta easily. She put the sword on her belt, and the baretta on her chest-belt. She opened one of the drawers at the corner and took two revolvers. She put them on her belt too. She knew those weapon won't kill him, but she felt more confident with them around. If she was to die, it would be better if she dead in a fight. A good one. To think that Alucard was the one she's going to fight made her shuddered. He always had saved her, had fought for her, had killed in her name, and now they would die as enemies. Ironic.

"It should be ready by now." She said as she made her way into her office. There's already Thomas waiting for her.

"Yes Sir. And… uh… I've prepared the troops anyway." He said.

"It's okay. Order them to clear the area between the ship and the building." And she gave Thomas the 'follow me' sign.

"I'm sorry, Walter, Ceras." And she got out of the room. She looked somehow full of thought. Walter's keen eyes caught this, and prepared his wires to stop her. Yet the new Integra was far more then just realize his moves. Suddenly, she had pinned him on the floor, and in one chop, he lost his consciousness. Then Integra could feel Ceras' arms around her waist, and easily, she pushed the young draculina across the office. Integra drew her sword and stabbed her at her chest.

"You'll soon loose your consciousness because of lack of blood. Listen to me, Ceras Victoria, I'm going on my plan, and if I success, you and Walter have to do your best for Hellsing." Ceras couldn't see her face; her sight was a blur, but she could hear her voice trembled slightly, "Please tell Walter, I always love her. Thanks, Ceras." Ceras couldn't hear anything more than that. Unconsciousness had fallen upon her.

Integra walked calmly after cleaned her sword with her jacket's sleeve which had been hanged loosely around her shoulder.

"You're not going to be the ploy, are you Sir?" Asked Thomas, ripped between amazement and worry.

"If you try to stop me, you'll end up just like them." She said. Thomas didn't say anything more. Silently, they went to the chop. Thomas watched Integra got in the chopper, and before the pilot took it off, he gave her his best salute.

"I wish you a very good luck, Sir!" He said gently. Integra just smiled to him before the chopper brought her higher. From the sky, the manor looked smaller and smaller. It brought back some memories to Integra; some are good, the others are bad. She remembered her father, how he had dead. How her uncle had tried to kill her. And… How she had met Alucard.

She shook her head. One shouldn't think about the person one has to kill. She told her self. And several minutes after, she could see the huge sky-scrapper building where Alucard was. Some press and police choppers were flying around. She ignored them; her troops would deal with them to leave. She glanced below and noticed some military forces were blocking the ways to get in the building. No, she wasn't going to get in through the entrance. She would land on the top, and make her way down to Alucard. To Alucard. Flashes of memories stroke her again. She could see his face, grinning madly to her, showing off his sharp white canines. My, is this his power? She asked her self. Again, she shook her head deeply to shoo the images away. The pilot caught this.

"We're here, Sir. Are you all right?" He added in worry. He didn't know the plan or who was the vampire they're going to fight in there. He just wondered why she had gone here all by her self. Shouldn't that Man in Red go with her? Or that little blondie vampire? And what about the butler? He was a trash man too, wasn't him? He asked him self.

"I'm okay. Go find your team and follow the order of Thomas or Redenhart. I'll attack from here." She said and she hopped from the chopper even before it completely touched the top of the building. The pilot watched her disappeared throught the door.

"Really, she's Sir Integra Hellsing. What would we do without her?" He chuckled a little and flied away, joined the rest of Hellsing troops, giving his back up from the air above.

In of the floors in that building, mass murder occurred. Bloody mutilated bodies were littering the floor. Flames could be found all over the place. Somehow the electricity was down, and darkness covered every corner.

Alucard was getting bored. He had sucked about… 25? 30? He lost his count. Shit, he didn't care all about those scum human. And the only one he cared about reject him and treat him as a spoiled enemy. Well, had to give her that, he was a spoiled man.

Suddenly a familiar scent stroked his nostrils. It made him dizzy and drove his body longed for its source.

"Integra has come." He purred darkly. In his fog form, he moved to higher floor, clearly ignoring the mess and the mutilated bodies around him.

"She's mine. Her ancestors had taken my precious thing away." He whispered to him self, and then louder, "I'll take my right. Yes, I'll take her." He paused and continued, "I'm definitely going to get her!" he was getting louder, "I'll get my right and my revenge as well." Louder, "I'll crush her!" Louder, "I'll rape her!" Louder, " I'll impale her!" And he roared menacingly, "SHE'S MIIIIIIIIIIINNNE!"

Integra heard that and stop. She didn't move. In front of her Alucard had appeared from below. They stared deeply for a silent moment. His tendrils danced around him, cheering him. His canines shined in that dark office room, where the electricity had broken. He had everything that was able to put every man drooped by their knees and whimper. Yet she stood there firmly. A single sword was in her grip. And she stood there, showed no sign of fear in front of the fearsome No Life King.

_**Hoshi ga nagareru (The stars are sparkling)**_

_**Tsuki ga kagayaku (The moon's shining)**_

_**You never say you love me too **_

"I'll kill you Hellsing." He growled dangerously. She kept silent. "Beg, little Hellsing, and I'll spare your life. Stay as my faithful whore, and you'll live." He mocked her. She stood unmoving and answered coolly, "Shut up, you vile demon! I would die before allowing a vampire to order me!" He just laughed after heard this; partially amused, and partially disappointed. Even death wasn't enough to convince her.

_**Hoshi ga nagareru (The stars are sparkling)**_

_**Tsuki ga kagayaku (The moon's shining)**_

_**I gotta say you love me too**_

Then, without any warn, the two of them came forward to each other. One with a sword, and the other with nothing but his brutality. She stabbed. He jerked she stabbed him again, and again, and again. He kept jerking. He caught her neck. She cut his arm. He regenerated his arm and with his sharp claws he cut her left leg. She regenerated it and stabbed his heart. He didn't jerk and pulled her sword. She refused to let her sword go. She left her self being pulled toward him. He raised his left dangerous hand to crush her head, her platinum head. Her long platinum hair danced around his long raven hair. So contrast. It caught his attention, and instead of crushed her head, he touched her hair. Not to pull it or whatsoever, it was just to know, to fulfill his long waited curiosity. How he had spent so many nights wondering how smooth her hair is! And now, so close with his own night-black hair, he found his fingers playing the long and smooth hair of her. Yes, it does feel smooth. Does it smelled nice too?

He pulled her hair in his grip slowly to his nose. Slowly and gently, as if he was scared that he might break that fragile hair. He closed his eyes and prepared his self to find how fragrant if could be. Yet she drew her hair away and cut his head off. It snapped him from his mind. Suddenly, hundreds of black bat flied from his body, and moved around the messy office room. The floor was littered by papers, wood pieces, documents, files, and blood.

All the bats came together across the room and united into Alucard in his straight jacket.

"I'll kill you, Hellsing." He whispered and came closer to Integra. She drew her sword before her, and a black tendril stroked it and broke it into two. Wasted no time in panic, she raised both her revolvers, and another tendril dropped them away from her. Cautiously, she raised her last weapon; her baretta. She had shot her first enemy with it. He was just five feet before her. She shot. He kept step toward her. She shot him, and shot him again. It's no use, it didn't harm him. He was right before her now.

"That gun is useless for me, Hellsing." He said and grinned so devilish that the devil himself wouldn't compare him. She stared at him without did something as much as blink.

"Beg, little Hellsing, so I'll spare your life." He said.

**Alucard's POV**

Bitch, she isn't scared. Blink! Blink, bitch! Your damn eyes are driving me crazy. Blink! So I can kill you! Why are you so enchanting? Is it a spell? Have you learned that Baobbhan Sith's technique? Please, close your eyes…

_**Hoshi ga nagareru (The stars are sparkling)**_

_**Tsuki ga kagayaku (The moon's shining)**_

_**You never say you love me too **_

I'm bored just to see you show your strength in front of my nose and never letting me taste them. Never allowing me to praise them. Then, please let me crush them. Please let me crush your strength. Perfect woman isn't real. Real woman isn't perfect. So, what are you Integra? What are you with that little physic power you have yet a powerful, merciless, fearsome beast on your feet?

_**Hoshi ga nagareru (The stars are sparkling)**_

_**Tsuki ga kagayaku (The moon's shining)**_

_**I gotta say you love me too**_

Damn it. God damn it. I damn it. The damn whole world damns it. You never let me touch you. I'll put it simply; no one touching you. I am going to kill you, my beloved one.

**A/N: There we go. I know, it's a little sappy at the end. I'm trying to see everything from Alucard's point of view in case some of you readers are bored to have everything from Integra's POV. Okay, reviews are welcomed as always, so are flames and ideas. I'm sorry for my late update. **

**And, I'd like to say thanks to they who have added Source of Food into their favorite stories. They are; ****VladLover****, ****Kyubi-female****, ****Fallen Angel of Dreamz****, ****Shuuwai****, and ****SirIntegrity****. I appreciate you guys for what you have done. And I will be more grateful if you leave something behind. LEAVE SOMETHING PLEASE…. Okay, have a nice day…**

**Also a special thanks for**** Dhanton****, my editor… Sorry for have troubled you all this time…**

**Songfic: The song's called Shi Kuretto Karuma Serenade. It's one of the second Hellsing original soundtracks album; Ruins. (It has Integra's picture on the cover. The first soundtrack album of Hellsing has Alucard's picture on it. Sorry for AxS worshippers…) **


	11. The Closed Eyes

**Source of Food**

**Chpt 11**

**The Closing Eyes**

They faced each other with no one talked. Unspeakable conversation could be heard between them; language of silence they only knew. They weren't human and needed no air to fill their lung, yet Alucard felt suffocated because of the tension. He waited. Should he kill her now?

"I've been thinking about it for a long time Alucard." She said breaking the silence. He moved his face in curiosity.

"The queen and the rest won't forgive us for what you've done today. There's no way back." She said slowly. Alucard couldn't catch where this was going to.

"I always want to go to India, where my mother was born." She said bitterly. She had been longing for that exotic Asian country since her childhood, but thousands of things held her still. Alucard had a blank look in his face, so she explained more.

"There's a ship."

"What's your point?"

"Do what ever you want there. Kill me. Torture me. Rape me. Anything. In India."

"Why would I wait till India if I can do those here?"

"Because you will." She said sternly. She turned from him and led the way to the ship Thomas had prepared for her. She mused along the way. She didn't look at her back to make sure whether Alucard follow here or not. She knew he would.

**Integra's POV**

She hadn't lied when she said she wants to go to India. Her father had told her so many stories about that country. Their gods, their temples, and their folktales. She loved the Ramayana and Mahabrata story. Ah, Ramayana story… The king of the giants kidnapped the heroine; Shinta, and her lover; the hero; Rama, saved her. Will there be a hero save Integra Hellsing? She was leading her self right into her own death. She felt like to scream so someone would save her. Wasn't there any knight around to save her? Walter had told her many stories with a knight in shining armor saving a princess. And they lived happily ever after. Where was her knight in shining armor?

All of the sudden, she realized that she almost shed her tears. She held them back. She was a Hellsing, and she had been a knight for her self. She shouldn't wish for another knight. When was the last time she had wished for a knight? Ah, yes, she had when her uncle had tried to kill her. She hadn't found any, though she had found Alucard afterward. She had found a monster instead of a knight. She could live happily ever after with a knight, yet a princess isn't meant to live happily ever after with a monster.

She found that the way between the building where Alucard had been and the Thames was totally silent. Her troops had done a good job. She promised her self to praise them in the next briefing. She smiled bitterly when she remembered that there wouldn't be another briefing for her. And she started to wonder who would handle the next briefings for her soldiers. She hoped it won't be one of those old knights.

Damn it! Blast it all! She's going to die, for God's sake! Couldn't she stop thinking about anything else?

Ah, there it was! She had found the ship. It had a Hellsing sign on its side. It moved slightly on the small waves of the Thames.

She came into it. She wasn't an expert in operating ships, but she knew how to make it sails. She came into the navigating room and turned on the engine. She pulled some levers, and the ships started to move. She had been careless and the ship hit something before it sailed through the Thames properly. Suddenly she realized that she felt so tired. Yeah, she was a vampire, and was weak toward running water. It didn't matter anyway; she was going to die. When she turned, Alucard was facing her. And then silence again until the sound of waves alarmed them that they had been on the open sea. Integra could see some Hellsing vehicles on the shore. The troops all stood along the shore. They were giving her the last salute. She looked at them until the distance devoured them from her sight. They had been good troops.

"You don't think that I don't know your plan, do you?" He asked her and handled her some packs bombs with timer he had found somewhere. It hadn't been activated. She took the bomb and activated them before put them on the floor. She smiled warmly to him, as if they were talking about a good fight against those Catholic fanatics.

"At least your dream will come true. You'll kill a Hellsing." She said calmly.

**Alucard's POV**

She smiled to him. She fought him till the very end. Yes, she's right. At least he could kill her. Raping her before their death sounded good. She stood still and did nothing when he came closer to her. Should he rip her clothes first? Shouldn't he feel so happy? Why did he feel so strange? In front of him was Integra Wingate Hellsing, the woman who had betrayed him. No, she was the woman he had longed for. Long platinum hair. A pair of cold eyes. Blood-stained stern face. Exotic tanned skin. Masculine men suit.

"Kneel." She said. It snapped him. Had she been mad? He could kill her easily and crush the bombs. What on earth made her so confident? The seal had gone! A Hellsing wasn't famous for their sanity. He's the No Life King! Yet…

He knelt.

"Integra, my master." He said. Integra said nothing but stared at him coldly.

"Don't die here for the likes of me, Master. You don't need to do anything but to order me, and I'll jump off this ship."

" What are you saying? Don't you happy that a Hellsing's going to die?"

"I never want you to."

"Didn't you say you want to kill me?"

"I didn't mean to."

"Why did you do that then?"

"You know why."

"Anderson?"

"Yes, Anderson."

"Would you angry if it wasn't Anderson back then?"

"I still would."

"What will make you better then?"

"Use me, Master. My greatest happiness is to serve you, to be used by my beloved master."

Integra smiled again. He never changed, didn't he? She touched his tilted head. He was still kneeling before her. He closed his eyes and savored her every touch.

"I'm hungry." She told him and pulled him up. He smiled, and his coat disappeared. Integra opened his shirt and touched his throat lightly.

"I don't know which one I miss the most; the taste of the blood or the blood owner." She said.

"Don't worry, Master, both of them are yours." He said, leaning to her as she sank her fangs deep in his flesh.

"Master…" He whispered.

"Servant…" She answered between sucking. Both didn't realize that the obedient servant's arms didn't even leave his side as his master had told him long time before. He's always happy to be used by her.

The troops watched in silent as an explosion created a huge mushroom-like cloud from afar. They tried hard not to take it privately. Their leader had done a good job, and should be honored for that. Their Integra Hellsing would never disappoint them till the end. They turned one by one and got back to the manor. A manor without a Hellsing.

The troops told the maids and other staffs what had happened. Some cried openly, others sobbed in silence, and the others tried to look professional. Soon, everybody knew that the one who had caused her death had been her own servant; the Man in Red.

Thomas told Walter and Ceras too, and as quick as he could, he left them in privacy to mourn for her. The queen and the knights held a ceremony for the last Hellsing leader of Hellsing organization. The public never been told that she was a vampire. A week later, Walter C Dornez left the Hellsing organization for his early retirement to a peaceful suburban. Soon, Sergeant Ceras Victoria left too. No one knew where she went. The royal kingdom sent a proper young man to run Hellsing. After several weeks, Hellsing was officially discarded and closed. All the staffs, the troops, and the maids were sent to other places.

**Thanks to all the reviewers. I ****really**** appreciate all your comments. **


	12. Forever

**Source of Food**

**Forever**

**Final Chapter**

**London, 2010**

**Lou Anne Ladies Academy**

Mr. Robinson had been the principal of Lou Anne Ladies Academy for only six months, and the troubles he had looked like enough for more then three years. It was ridiculous. There're some rumors about vampire, and the poor little girl which they had found with no blood in her. All of those things made the parents got too freaked out. They complained and complained, and there're a lot of new regulations he had to deal. And this Miss. Sutherland only made it worst! She had been only two weeks here, and got her remarks all D? Hadn't she gotten A for her entrance test? Blast all the transferred students!

His thought was disturbed by some 'knock's. "Come in." He said calmly. He had a janji to meet Mrs. And Mr. Sutherland to talk about their daughter. When then knocker came in, he was stopped from his thought. There was a beautiful woman stood in front of him.

"I'm Mrs. Sutherland." She said sternly. Her tone held such a domination and pride. He nodded and gave her signal to sit down.

"Well, I'm Robinson, the principal. I call you here to talk about your daughter. Well, according to the regulation, you should come here with Mr. Sutherland. We need both parents to decide things concerning your daughter."

"Don't worry about that. My husband will obey –I mean understand the circumstances. Actually, he has no right to decide about our daughter." She said firmly.

Ah, they must live separately. Robinson thought. Well, Mr. Robinson could be categorized as an idol. He's handsome, and his covered charm for the women gave him chance to be a principle in his young age. He was only 38. And this Mrs. Sutherland surely wouldn't miss a chance to spend some spare time with him, would she? And suddenly, the bell's ringing. After that, they could hear the noise of the students leaving the school.

"We also have some new regulations, my good Mrs. Sutherland. Not really important, though they're needed. There are rumors… You know, parents… That no one stay in the academy after the bell's rang. Okay, I think we should find another place to talk about this." He said, happy to find a reason to spend more comfortable time with this beautiful Mrs. Sutherland. If he's lucky…

So he took her to a café near the school. It's a romantic Italian café. He used to take his former wife here before he left her. After ordered a cup of coffee and a cup of red tea, they started to talk.

"Your daughter had a very good remark for her entrance test, her remarks for the late two weeks has been a fail. I'm sorry to ask this, do you have a family problem? I'm afraid it influences her in her study."

She smiled before she answered,

"No, Mr. Robinson. Our family is in harmonic and peace one. I dare to guarantee that we live _happily_."

"Well, sure. May I ask, whether she has a good relation with his father? And do you have a good one too?"

"Sure, I always make it sure that both of them live a perfect relation a father and a daughter can have." She answered so confidently. Not a good answer considering that she lives separated with his husband. He thought. But who cares? It's a chance for him after all!

"And about me myself, I think you can call it a… proper relation." She continued. He smiled to her after he heard this. And they talked more about the weather. (A polite topic to start more topics)

"I've heard that the rumor which is spreading around the academy lately concerning vampires. Is that true, Mr. Robinson?"

He chuckled before answered,

"Sure, and maybe I have to prepare my self for the next gargoyle attack!"

She didn't even smile when she heard this. Does she really believe about vampires? He thought unbelief.

"Well, I'd_ love_ to see the place around your academy, Hendry. May I call you Hendry?" She asked and smiled. Damn it! Her smile! He couldn't help to say no to that smile.

"You know it's forbidden by the new regulation. But for you, why don't? Er… ?"

"Integra. Integra Hell –Sutherland." She said and smiled again. It melted him.

They spent three hours to inspect the places where the victims had been found. She checked everything and asked him a lot of questions about the attack. "Some maniac freaks." He had told her every time she asked about his opinion. It made him aware that this Mrs. Sutherland might be a journalist or a reporter. But he didn't care about that. It was in the dusk, when she finally satisfied and decided to go back home. But Robinson had another idea. Night is a good time for a romantic dinner. And a romantic dinner will lead to a good …

He was about to ask her to have a dinner with him in a restaurant nearby when he heard a girl's coming.

"O oh, Mr. Robinson sir! Good evening!" Cried Miss. Sutherland. She was… dragging a man. Not to come with her, but to not come to them. And obviously she failed, since this guy had a tall posture.

"Hi Mom!" She called her mother and smiled uneasily. Mrs. Sutherland glanced at her before stared at the man deeply. "Hi, Ceras." She said lowly, and it made Miss. Sutherland became more uneasy.

"Well, I've tried so hard to keep Daddy at home but he said he would punish me if I don't take him to where you are."

"So you're Miss. Ceras Sutherland's father?" Asked Mr. Robinson and politely offered his hand to shake his.

"Yes, she's my child." He said and grinned. Robinson felt his hand was crushed in Mr. Sutherland's, and it could be broke if Mrs. Sutherland didn't do anything.

"You're here, _Dear_." She said sharply and he pulled his hand, left Robinson's hand in totally pain, but of course Robinson hid it as much as he could.

"I should have come earlier, Honey." He said and his grin grew wider.

_If only you know how dirty he thinks about you, Master… _

"I just didn't want to disturb your nap." She said calmly.

_Stop calling me 'Honey'! And I already know about that dirty-minded principle._

"Er… Mom, Dad, have you two done already? Mr. Robinson's waiting." Said Miss. Sutherland slowly.

"Ah, we shouldn't. It must be hard to deal with those vampires, Mister?" Asked Mr. Sutherland amused. There's something eerie in the way he talked, and it sent a shiver to Robinson's spine.

"I don't believe in vampire, Mr. Sutherland." He said and smile. He shouldn't talk carelessly to this guy. He's somehow dangerous, or might be just crazy.

"Well, you should to." He said and grinned so wide that Robinson could see dozens of pointed canines glinted dangerously to him. The view made him pale.

"Alucard! You shouldn't do that!" Mrs. Sutherland groaned in anger, while Miss. Sutherland only watched them in worry. Mr. Robinson was sure that Mrs. Sutherland was going to throw something heavy to her husband's head when a growl stopped her.

"Aaahh.. Vampire slayers…" Said a voice.

"Well, maybe they're better then those poor policemen." Said another voice.

Two shapes of man appeared from the shadow. One had a long white hair and the other had a short red hair. They had fangs, and their mouths were… Bleeding?

Robinson couldn't believe his own eyes when he saw Sutherland family made their way and attacked those freaks. The white haired guy pushed Miss. Sutherland aside, and Mrs. Sutherland somehow cut his right arm. Then the white haired guy tackled her down. He was about to punch her when he was stroked by something.

Mr. Robinson had his jaw dropped when he saw Miss. Sutherland held a huge gun. She fired it to the white haired freak. Where the hell she kept that thing? The freak was pushed backward and hit the wall, and then burned? Robinson couldn't believe his own eyes when he saw the body turned into ash. Someone howled in pain, and Robinson turned to find out what had happened.

Mr. Sutherland held the red haired guy in his right hand on the neck. There're tendrils around Mr. Sutherland body. The tendrils suddenly changed and moved rapidly around his feet. Oh my God! Robinson thought. They were centipedes! Hundreds of centipedes!

"Those impure souls of the living dead should be banished in the eternal hell." Said Mrs. Sutherland firmly and nodded lightly to her husband.

"No way! Hellsing's gone. They'd closed it! No waaay!" Shouted the red haired freak and Mr. Sutherland raised his hand high before he stabbed his left hand into the chest of the poor freaks. A second later, his body turned into ash.

"We're done! I don't have to attend this school, right Mom?" Said Miss. Sutherland cheerfully.

"Considering your lack of formal education, I guess you should." Said her mother sternly as she made her way to leave.

"Come on, I hate mathematic. Daddy, please tell her that I hate to attend this school."

"Stop calling me daddy. I'm not your daddy!"

"I think we've agreed that you'll be my daddy, Master?"

"If so, then your mother will be my wife. How about a romantic moon light dance, dear wife?"

"I'm not your wife! Stop calling me as if we've married, Alucard!"

"Can I call you Mom, Sir?"

"Sure Ceras. As long as we're in disguise. Otherwise, call me as Sir. Understood? And that will be the same for you, Alucard. Only in disguise."

Mr. Sutherland only grumbled.

"Umm… Talking about disguise, are we still disguising, Sir? I mean, Mr. Robinson has… "

"Should I erase his memory, dear wi –Master? I find it easier to suck his blood dry."

"There's no need to. No one will believe him, and he won't be stupid enough to tell anyone."

The three of them looked at the pale Mr. Robinson. He's frozen there, totally didn't move and speak either. And it seemed that he wouldn't be able to move soon. Mr. Sutherland just shrugged and led the way out of the academy, followed by his_ wife_ and his _daughter_.

Mr. Robinson couldn't come to academy for the rest of the week. Strangely, he couldn't explain what or who had made the mess around the academy. Right after he was back to the academy, he discarded the regulations concerning the vampire rumors.

**Buckingham palace, 2000**

The queen couldn't help not to smile after what had happened, especially about who had come to her private huge royal bedroom. She had talked with one of her knight, who had been claimed to be dead. Sir Integra Hellsing had come to talk to her.

"I know, I cannot be forgiven for what my servant had done, and the fact that I'm now a vampire. But please, Your Majesty, give me the Hellsing organization. I will protect our country from those freaks out there. I swear. Take all the house holds there, and please transfer them somewhere better. I have Alucard by my side and Ceras Victoria, his fledgling, and Walter Dornez, my butler. They're all I need now. I've asked them to leave Hellsing silently, so we can prepare all of this." Integra had said.

"I understand. But it will need a couple of weeks before I can give you Hellsing. It's under Mr. Island Jr. now. But remember this, if there's something happens I cannot openly help you."

"Its okay, Your Majesty, just bless us."

"That's going to be all. And please, let me help you. I can only provide you blood as usual, cash, and my prayer. You have to find the information by your self. There're tons of spies around our information service."

"You're so kind, Your Majesty, thank you."

With that, she'd left.

And now, in her veranda, the queen enjoyed her evening tea, thinking about her vampire knight; Sir Integra Wingate Hellsing. She had ordered Thomas, the former staff in Hellsing organization as the connector to provide the new Hellsing crews with some sources. The last time she saw Integra Hellsing, that Arthur's daughter looked happy with her new life. Everything's going to be all right. She told her self so and took a sip from her cup.

**Somewhere in England, 2010**

"Mom? Thomas's coming!" Ceras yelled as she came into the vacant room from the front door sleepily. The sound of someone knocking had made her awaken form her slumber. Since Walter's death by a heart attack in June 2008, they had to manage doing everything by them selves. Sir Integra had asked him whether he wants to be a vampire or not, and he'd answered confidently. No. And Sir Integra never asked him so again. She had cried a lot in his silent death ceremony.

"Ah, good evening, Sir Hellsing." Said Thomas respectfully as the said woman entered the room. She's wearing a light white gown. She wore feminine dresses since she led the new Hellsing. She was smiling to Thomas. Thomas came to their secret head quarter which was constantly moved once in a season to provide them their needs; cash, blood, and guns.

"Good evening, Thomas."

"Mr. Alucard is going to love this little one I bring here." He said and smiled, with a black gun in his right grip.

"He should stop playing around with those toys." Said Integra wasn't amused.

"I think Daddy looks cool with these things rather than using his disgusting primitive ways to kill." Said Ceras frankly.

"I'm not your dad, Police Girl!" Said someone disturbed.

"Yes, Master."

"Good evening, Mr. Alucard."

"Is that for me?"

"Yes. I don't really know about the specification. It's a new laser era gun. It's called LB R2. I don't even know whether you can kill a vampire with this."

"Don't worry, I'll find out." And Alucard grinned widely to his new toy.

"And Sir Integra, I'm going to take my retirement next year, so you'll have a new connector. I'll take him with me next season. Believe me, he's save." And Thomas stood up and picked his suitcase.

"I understand." Said Integra calmly. After several words, Thomas gone.

"I think I need more sleep." And Ceras left for her chamber, yawning sleepily.

Integra and Alucard stayed in silent in the center of their vacant room.

"Everyone's going to leave me one by one." Integra said slowly.

"And?"

"I don't know what should I do once all of them gone." She said and shrugged.

"At least you have your monster here. And Police Girl, if you count her." Alucard said and raised his left hand to touch her cheek. Integra gave him an alarm glance, and he pulled his hand back and grinned. He knew it. He would be by her side for ever. That's going to be all. He would never be her lover –not literally –but he would always be her obedient servant.

_I never think I feel quite right_

_I don't know why_

_All I know is there's something wrong_

"What makes you stay Alucard? The No Life King shouldn't be a servant."

He muted. Never she learned how big she affected him?

_Every time I look at you_

_You seem so alive_

_Tell me how do you do it_

_Walk me through it_

_I'm following every footstep_

"I didn't mean to threat you back there. I simply told you that once you dead, I'll loose control and I'll be the Dracula for once more and destroy everything."

"Silly. Me as a vampire means the seal's gone. I cannot control you Alucard."

"But you do, Master. And we've gotten that way till now." She didn't say anything. There's a confuse look in her face.

_Maybe on your own you take a cautious step_

_Baby would you give it up_

_All I want is for you shine_

"You have me, Master. I belong to you, only you."

_Shine down on me_

_Shine on this life that burning up_

Suddenly Alucard knelt before her and said in triumphant,

"Integra, my master."

She just smiled confidently.

**How Their Life Continues**

**Ceras' POV**

Hi all! The name's Ceras. It used to be Ceras Victoria, but now it's depended on what role I play. Sometimes it's Sutherland, Carlisle –if we play as a noble family –and even Van Dort –if Daddy –I mean Master –is in charge while Mom's not there. Our family hunts vampires, since my mother –Sir Integra –is a Hellsing, although she's one now. Anyway, we meet some vampires who don't kill people, and my mo –Sir Integra leaves them to live.

Talking about merciful vampires, we met a group of vampires a couple of years ago. These vampires drink animal's blood. And they sparkle under the sun! I asked dad –master one day whether I can sparkle too, and disgusted, he said that vampire doesn't sparkle! Well, he didn't **say** it by the way, though he did **shout** about that.

Since Walter left, we have to disguise to get information. You have to see my dad –master when he does this. He captures those women's eyes easily and they tell him everything. I mean everything. He even can mention their problem with their husbands. And Mom –Sir Integra too. She wears those dresses to make it less suspicious.

We live in different places. We've lived in an apartment to blend with people, and Mom –Sir Integra hates noise, so we didn't stay long. After that, we choose private houses in the suburban. Thomas comes every some months, and bring us money, guns, and blood. Talking about blood, it's so silly every time Mom –Sir Integra is going to drink. She still cannot drink mere blood, and has to drink it from one who willingly gives her the blood, so she keeps drinking from Dad –Master. He never changes doesn't he? He even dares to flirt on her while she's drinking, and later, he has to clean the entire house for that. And he always orders me to help him.

I love my new life. The only one I hate is that I have to attend some stupid school every time there's a vampire attack concerning the students as the victim, and sometime I have to act as the ploy. More then once, instead of the vampire, there are some stupid guys try to flirt on me. Don't see another way, I beat them all. Daddy –I mean Master –always says that he's proud of me. Of course, after that, Mom usually will punish us. Er… I mean Sir Integra.

Oh, I can't be helped not to refer them as my parent. Well… I know we'll never be a family. Daughters leave their parents, and I will never do such a thing. More so, husbands cheat on their wives, and there's no way my Dad –Master will cheat on Mom –Sir Integra. Okay, I won't change the mom and daddy's parts anymore! I get tired to change them.

And by the way, I met this French guy some months ago. And unlike some jerks before, he keeps trying to get me to a date. He has braid and that silly hat, and he said he works for a military group. He looks like a play boy, but I think I like him. We're going to a date this Saturday, but I haven't told Mom and Dad. Mom's surely going to be too freaked up and keep telling me 'guys only try to get in girls' pants'. I'm sure Daddy's going to let me go. I'm just afraid that he may kill him after that.

Okay. I think that's all about me. By the way, I'm in the middle of my mathematic class. I have this… vector and trigonometric thing-like to deal. Damn, the teacher's looking at me…

**A/N: HURRAY! I make it! It's ended! How is that? Please tell me how my story is. I'm sorry for the last chapter before it. It hadn't finished back there. I hate sad ending, so, for the sad ending lovers, I'm sorry. The ending where they spend the rest of their unlife as such a weird happy family is more… cute! So… that's it. Thank you folks!**

**PS: the song I use up there is Shine by Mr. Big. Shine is the closing theme of Hellsing the Series. The clip shows us the view of a table with Alucard's glasses and wine on it. It also shows his Casull and Jackal, and Ceras' Halkonnen. At the end of the clip, there's Integra's reflection on his glasses while she's smoking. Again, I'm sorry for AxS worshippers. Here's the address: **

**.com/watch?v=S70krAJ09fk&feature=related**

**or**

**.com/watch?v=x5py5czuC38**

**I'd like to thanks those who have reviewed my story or/and added my story as their favorite:**

**Blue Bear, Auteur-Onirique, Haeye, Lonewolf102, Lorraine, and the other else, FadedPrincess, maxwell02, and Sir Integrity. I can't tell all, but thanks though…**


End file.
